Whispering Dawn
by Ladyblackmagic
Summary: Time heals all wounds. That's the way it's suppose to work at least. Harry Potter was hoping this was true. After the war Harry moves to Forks, Washington with an unlikely ally. There they find love and happiness. EC/HP DM/? SLASH x/over with twilight
1. I'm leaving on a jetplane

A/N: Hi y'all this is my first story so please be kind. I've pretty much been a shadow in fan-fiction for quite sometime. This story WILL be slash so be aware of this now. I'm not sure if it will be explicit or just sugary sweetness. I do NOT own Harry Potter OR Twilight. I just with to play with our sexy boys for a little while.

Harry James Potter was standing in an airplane terminal in London waiting for his and his companion's plane to board. Harry was an interesting creature. Standing at only 5'6 with a small slight build he was almost pixie like in appearance. His skin was tan from working many summers outside and his body lightly muscled from all of his time working like a dog for his lovely Aunt and Uncle. His wild raven locks were cut in to thin messy spikes. He had a single white stripe through his bangs that covered the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Sighing softly Harry wiggled slightly on his perch in the window seal. Looking over to his right where a small black satchel set with all of his worldly belongings in it. The black leather bag had the ability to hold just about anything you put in it. It was basically a black hole. You put everything you need in there and then when you need something out of the bag you simply stick your hand in there and think of what you need and poof there it is in your hand. The satchel was an early birthday present from a rather shocking source. The leather bag was a gift from his traveling companion, Draco Malfoy.

Thinking of the blond Harry sighed once again. Looking over at the gorgeous, flaxen haired young man with his tall, strong body had Harry blushing slightly. The young Malfoy heir had changed so much since they were eleven. The once whiny, obnoxious blond had become one of Harry's closet confidants. Then again his, once best friends, had become some of his worst detractors. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. His once best friends had decided that being friends with him was just too dangerous. They had turned on the brunet; telling the Wizarding World that he was insane and dangerous.

In truth Harry Potter was very very dangerous. During the fifth year of his schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had been taken out of his regular schooling and placed in 'special classes' with some of the strongest and most powerful Witches and Wizards of the time. Defensive Spells, Offensive Spells, Muggle Defense, Occumlecy and Legilimens, and how to become an animagus. His animal had turned out a be a beautiful black panther. He had become so adept, in magic, that he hardly had to use a wand anymore. He only needed his Holly and Phoenix feather wand for the more complex magic.

What had really driven Hermione and Ron away was the fact that Draco Malfoy, of all people, was in all of Harry's 'special classes.' The blond had decided that he was "no ones bitch." Worshiping a monster was not high on the blond's list of things to do. He may be ambitious but he was not stupid. He knew that Voldemort was mostly a maniac who could not even handle killing a child. So he left his family and joined Potter's side. See he was not specifically on the 'light side' he was simply on Potter's side. So the Old Kook decided that he and Harry should train together, hoping that the two would challenge each other to do better.

The problem was Dumbledore could not even begin to imagine that his puppet would break loose of his strings as soon as Voldemort was dead. The minute that the final battle was over Draco ran to the very magically depleted Harry and apparated them as far away from the battle scene as possible. In London, they went to a muggle hospital were they stayed for a week while Harry was unconscious. Almost as soon as the brunet had woken up, Draco had him out of the hospital in the middle of the night.

This is how they had ended up at London International at 4o'clock in the morning waiting on their plane to board. They were headed to America, Forks Washington to be exact, both hoping that this would be far enough away that no one would find them. Everything was already set up for then there. Before the final battle had taken place Draco and Harry had gotten together in secret and set up everything they would need. They had both put money in to buy a house together in the small town. The pair was very eager to get away from the Wizarding World. The closet magical sector to Forks was in Seattle, this was far enough away for them to stay hidden, but close enough if they needed anything.

They had purchased the house online and both were hoping that is was as nice in person, as it was on the internet. Harry had also purchased a black 2009 Mustang Shelby that should be at the airport when they arrived. He had spent quite a bit of money getting the vehicle delivered to the airport, but he knew his roommate would appreciate the beautiful car even if he couldn't drive it. The thought of Draco behind the wheel was almost as scary to the Potter heir as Ginny in a bathing suit.

The boy shivered when he thought of the girl that had practically thrown herself at him at every chance she had had. Duh! He was gay! The stupid bint just couldn't accept that fact and kept telling everyone that he was just saying that to keep Ron off his back, about his love for her.

Finally the brunet was snapped out of his past memories when Draco smacked him on the arm, and told him that the plane was boarding and to hurry his scrawny arse up before they got stuck in this hell hole any longer. After sliding into his seat against the window and tucking his satchel underneath his feet, Harry, sighed leaning back against his head rest and tried to get some sleep He did this to keep from being bored to death during the nine hour trip to the east coast. There they would fuel up and continue on their way to Seattle.

Soon he was being poked in the arm…repeatedly. Opening viridian eyes Harry yawned lightly before grabbing the offending appendage and twisting it. "Ouch, you arse, stop twisting my finger!," snapped the poker. "Well don't stick it in my bloody face and I won't twist it." Harry stated calmly. "Harry, I'm booored!" whined Draco. Looking down at his watch Harry realized that they had been in the air for around six hours. "We only have around three hours left. You will survive I promise." was the only reply the blonde got before those green eyes closed again. "So says the great and wonderful Harry Potter!" the blonde mumbled before closing his own silver eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Harry walked into the terminal looking for a sign with his name on it. The car dealership was suppose to have sent someone to drop the keys and a map off with him. Soon he spotted a short, thick-set man with salt and pepper hair holding up a sign that said 'H. Potter'. Grabbing Draco's arm and walking quickly towards the man Harry waved at him. As they stopped in front of him the man had a surprised look on his face at the sight of the two teenage boys. "Mr. Potter?" he said cautiously. "That would be me," Harry replied softly moving his hand slowly over the man's face. Harry replied "Please hand the keys and map over and you may leave and forget you every saw us." After dazedly handing the keys over, he took off toward the exit trying to figure out why he was in the airport.

"Jinx! What the hell was that?" said the confused boy to Harry's right. Just smiling at Draco, Harry moved towards the exit. "It's a surprise!" was his answer. Walking into the dreary weather outside Harry looked around for the Mustang. Spotting it he drug the blond towards it. "SURPRISE!" he said smiling widely showing off perfect white teeth. The blond just stood staring at the sexy car with a dumbfounded look upon his perfect face. "And, no, you don't get to drive." said the amused Potter heir. Draco just walked around the car basically in a trance. "This car. Is. Sexy. As. Hell." The blond said appreciatively.

Sliding into the driver's seat Harry smiled as Draco stared in awe at all of the pretty buttons on the inside of the car. Harry typed in the address to the house in the GPS and backed slowly into the traffic. Flying down the road Draco pushed random buttons and gasped at what they did. The dark haired teenager just laughed at the blond's childish delight. It was good to see the usually stoic boy so happy and carefree.

'Turn right ahead' the GPS said after driving for almost 3 and a half hours on the highway. Harry soon seen a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks! Population 500'.

A/N: So? What do ya think? I'm from Louisiana so my slang is probably a little different then what y'all expect. If you see any errors please tell me so that I can change them. I'm thinking that this will be Harry/Edward. Y'all vote and tell me who I should put Draco with. The Drakey paring is completely up to you. Also vote on what other pairings you want in this story. Tata lovely!


	2. Safety thy name is Forks

A/N: Wow! Y'all have stunned me with your amazing responses! I couldn't believe it. I think I might be blushing! I'm trying to figure out how to go back and make the changes to the previous chapter that need to be made. Please be patient with me until I figure all this out. I've decided for sure that this would be Harry/Edward because I can't get enough of them. I'm still kind of iffy about the Draco pairing though. Someone mentioned that Draco/Jasper would be nice, but then I would have to find out what to do with Alice. I'm going to try and respond to all of the reviews as soon as I can. Anywho back to the story!

'Turn right ahead' the GPS said after driving for almost 2 hours on the highway. Harry soon saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks! Population 500'. Sighing he knew that they had finally arrived. Time to start a new life.

Driving through the small town of Forks Harry noticed one thing right off the bat things were simple. Every car that he passed was of a modest year, make, and model. No shiny sports or luxury cars. 'Great,' Harry thought bitterly, 'just one more way for us to stand out.' 'Turn left.' The GPS said in a nasally female voice. Turning onto a narrow, paved road he looked into his passenger seat and saw Draco finally waking up.

After driving a few minutes they finally spotted a clearing up ahead. Pulling up into the circular driveway in front of house Harry sat in stunned silence. "Wow, this place is amazing," he said softly. "As much as I hate to do it I have to agree with you." Draco replied just as quietly.

Standing in the fading sun was a beautiful two story wood house. Tall oaks surrounded the house with thick lush green ivy creeping its way up the two-story structure. Big bay windows gleamed brightly in the evening sun causing rainbows to reflect. "Let's just hope the inside looks as good as the outside." Draco said snapping Harry out of his trance.

Harry opened the car door and slipped carefully from its warm confines. Tugging his jacket closer, the brunet glided over to stand next to the young aristocrat. Draco slung an arm around the younger boys slender shoulders. "Well let's check this out." The blond said sounding wary. Harry merely grunted delicately in response. Waltzing up to the door the mismatched pair glanced at each other as Draco gripped the doorknob. Turning the brass knob and pushing inward they stepped inside.

The main room was decorated in deep blue and gold. The walls were deep blue with gold curtains and comfortable brown leather furniture. A huge T.V. hung from the far wall in front of the squashy sofa. Walking further in to the house the spied a large black and white kitchen to the left and a hallway to the right. Both walked slowly and stopped at the first door on the right. Opening the door was a room decorated in black and silver with an attached bathroom. "Mine." the blond claimed immediately.

Slipping a little further down the hall and to the left Harry opened the last door. Smiling in delight as he spotted the deep red and cream room with attached bath he nodded in satisfaction. He walked up to the large cream covered bed kicked off his boots and lopped down inelegantly. He moaned at the sensation of finally stretching out.

All too soon he heard his door open and a white blond head pop in the room. "You want to see if we can ride in to town and find some food? I'm starving." Draco said smirking at Harry. Nodding the brunet reached over too his black satchel stuck his hand in and asked for some flip flops to put on. Pulling a pair of black ones out he slipped them on his feet and stood up.

Going to the grocery store with Draco Freaking Malfoy was a VERY bad idea. The blond whined like a two-year old every time Harry told him that he couldn't have something. Smiling at the pretty little redhead checking them out he just shook his head saying "Don't mind him. He had too much sugar this morning." The redhead just giggled inanely.

After putting away everything in the many white cabinets Harry decided to just do a simple baked chicken and mashed potatoes for supper. He had cooked this meal a thousand times for the Dursleys. He was humming along to some halfcocked song on the radio that was in the kitchen. Not really concentrating as he was cutting the potatoes he jumped when Draco called his name from the living room. Cursing as blood poured into the sink from his hand he quickly grabbed a dish towel that was sitting beside him.

Draco come flying into the kitchen looking for Harry's 'attacker'. "What the hell happened?" the blond demanded. "I bloody cut myself on the bloody knife you twit!" Harry snapped back with venom. "Let me see it." the older teenager said softly. Harry pulled the blood stained towel off with a wince he held it up for the other to see. "We need to get you to a doctor." He said cautiously waiting for the younger wizard to blow up. "What?! Why?! Just heal it." the shorter one said quickly. "You know I'm crap at healing magic!" the ex-slytherin replied.

Draco driving was almost as terrifying as Harry thought it would be. Hanging on for dear life with his good hand the brunet gritted his teeth and told the gleeful blond to slow the hell down. Finally arriving at Forks General Harry thought about kissing the pavement in relief.

Walking into the front entrance both teenagers looked around. Everything was completely quiet. After spotting a nurse sitting at a desk Harry walked quickly over to her. "Ma'am? I need to see a Doctor. I cut my hand while making supper." he said giving his sweetest smile and showing her the bloody towel that covered his hand. "Follow me." The nurse said with a blush at the polite young man.

Sitting in the curtained room watching Draco flip carelessly through a Home and Garden magazine Harry's stubborn head finally caught up with pain that his hand was in. Closing his eyes he never heard the curtain move and would have never known that someone had entered the room until Draco gasped. His eyes snapping open Harry sat up quickly. Swaying gently from the rush he received he felt ice cold hands steadying him. Looking up his viridian eyes met soft burnished gold ones.

The brunet's magic purred around him at the sight of the creature before him. He says creature because there is no possible way for this man to be anything but a creature. With thick wavy blonde hair combed neatly back and pale white skin there was no possible way for him to be human. Emerald eyes widening as he took in the stone alabaster skin and the lilac bruising underneath those shocking gold eyes. Said gold eyes widened in surprise at the power coming off the little human before him.

"Vampire." Harry practically breathed. The next thing he knew he was jerked away from the 'Doctor' and pulled behind a snarling blond wizard. "No!" Harry said loudly. "Stop, Draco! He is not going to hurt us!" The blond Malfoy turned to him incredulously "Harry you said yourself that he is a Vampire!" Sighing as he often did around the annoying blond Harry replied "Look at his eyes Draco! They are gold! That means that he does not feed from humans! Besides look at his lab coat. He is obviously a doctor."

Draco looked back at the doctor who was staring calmly back at him and said in his most annoying Malfoy voice, "So "doc", who'd ya kill to get the lab coat?" Wincing as he was smacked in the arm by Harry the blond decided it would be best if he just shut his mouth. "I'm so sorry Doctor! If Draco doesn't eat enough glue a day he gets cranky." the stunning little brunet said with a completely straight face. Ignoring the said blonds sputters he walked gracefully back over to the exam table and sat down.

The shocked blond doctor finally snapped out of his trance. Smiling at the grinning brunet he introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Carlise Cullen. May I ask how you knew what I was?" Harry just cocked his dark head to the side and replied sweetly, " Well sir, we learned all about your kind in Defense against the Dark Arts class. All about your speed strength, and habits. We also learned that your eyes are only gold if you feed from animals. "

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here. Perhaps you can join me and my family one night and we can discuss this more." The blond Dr. replied. "Over my dead body is he going into a house full of bloodsuckers!" Snapped an irritated Draco. "Hush Draco or that can be arranged!" came Harry's amused reply. "Now let's take a look at that hand." Dr. Cullen said in a business like manner.

Walking out of the hospital seven stitches later Harry was grinning like a fool. "You Harry James Potter are the ONLY person I have ever seen that can find something supernatural in a rainy ass town like this. And within the first 12 hours of us being here!" Draco said sulkily.

Harry froze in the passenger seat of the Mustang grin sliding quickly off his beautiful face. Draco's eyes snapped to the side after seeing Harry freeze in his peripherals. "Harry I didn't mean it like that." the blond said reaching out towards the frozen brunet. Jerking away from the blonds touch Harry leaned heavily against the passenger window. "I know," he said softly "Still hurts to hear it said. Just drive Draco I want to get some sleep my head is starting to hurt." Sighing Draco nodded stiffly.

Arriving back in the house, Harry walked quickly to his room shutting and locking the door as he went. Slipping off clothes as he went, he arrived swiftly to the bathroom. Standing naked in front of the full size chrome mirror staring at himself Harry sighed. 'Look at me. How could someone ever love someone like me? I'm hideous.' Tracing the long raised scar running from his right pectoral muscle down to his left hip bone Harry frowned at his reflection. Turning around and looking over his shoulder into the mirror Harry winced. There on the tan muscled back were several long thing scars that ran from left shoulder to the top of his right butt cheek. Looking at them you could tell that they were whip marks. Sighing once again Harry turned to the giant shower and turned the water on full blast.

Popping a pain killer after he got out of the shower Harry brushed his teeth and slid on a pair of black boxers before climbing into the giant cream colored bed. After flicking his wrist to turn off the light he snuggled in and asked whoever was listening that he would have a dreamless nights sleep.

A/N: Okie. So? What y'all think? See that little green button down there? Click on it and tell me what ya think. Right now it stands with Draco/Jacob 5 and Draco/Jasper 3. I also have a Jasper/Draco/Alice and a Draco/Jessica. Hmm…Maybe a Draco/Leah? Omg all these parings keep mushing up in my head. HELP! And what do you think about maybe a Draco/Bella? I haven't decided for sure if I'm gunna put Bella in here or not. I wasn't a big Bella fan from the second book on. I LOVED her in the first book though. Please review y'all. It's a HUGE motivator. If I keep getting the response that I got to the last chapter then the new chapters will keep coming just as fast as this one.


	3. Hello Memories

A/N: Okay I've had good reviews and bad reviews. I have come to the conclusion that I need a Beta. If anyone would like to do this please let me know ASAP. I'm trying to improve my writing, but considering the fact that commas are the bane of my existence, it's a slow process. Everyone keeps asking where in the Twilight time period this is set. To answer this, Bella has been in Forks for about a week. So this is set around the time that Edward ran off to Alaska. Cackles evilly

Popping a pain killer after he got out of the shower, Harry brushed his teeth and slid on a pair of black boxers before climbing into the giant cream colored bed. After flicking his wrist to turn off the light; he snuggled in and asked whoever was listening that he would have a dreamless nights sleep.

Draco Malfoy was upset. Ok, it's more like Draco Malfoy was pissed the fuck off! He watched as his angry, little companion stormed from the car. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel, the blond cursed himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Knowing that it was best if he just left Harry alone until morning, he left the car.

The blond walked into the eerily, quiet house. He looked towards Harry's bedroom, where he could faintly hear water running. 'I wonder if he will still be mad in the morning.' He thought sadly.

The Aristocrat decided to explore the rest of the house. He walked up the stairs to the first door and opened it. The room looked like another living room. A large squishy sofa sat in front of a large window. A couple of large, empty, white bookcases lined the light blue walls.

Draco sat on the white sofa and looked out the huge, open window. Memories came rushing back, as he looked at the moon. The blond thought of the first time he met Harry Potter. The 'powerful' Boy-Who-Lived, whom he had heard so much about, was a disappointment. The brunet was short and scrawny and completely dumb to the magical world.

Even as the eleven year old blond saw all of this, he still wanted to know the other boy. Draco was devastated when Harry turned down his offer of friendship. He thought he had been very nice when asking for the boys friendship. Guess Harry thought different.

So he became the antagonist of the story. Draco was smart; he knew that every hero needed an enemy. He took this position with an insane amount of glee. He tormented the hero with everything that he had. The blond pushed, Harry as far as he could.

Finally, at the end of their fourth year, everything changed. Draco saw his father change. The elder Malfoy had always been strict, but now he had turned into a monster. The entire summer, Lucius boasted about the return of his 'Great Master'. Lucius would come home from 'meetings' bleeding and bruised. Draco saw what this…thing had done to his once proud father.

The younger Malfoy had decided that this was not what he wanted from life. The Malfoy heir craved power, not a lifetime of servitude. So he had switched sides. Draco knew that he would not, could not fight for the light side. So he did what he thought was best. He did something he never imagined possible; he joined Potter's side.

Going to Dumbledor was one, of the hardest, things he has ever done. Pretending he had a change, of heart, was heartbreakingly easy, but getting in to Dumbledor's good graces was not as simple. Thankfully, Severus Snape helped him by whispering words in the Old Man's ears. Snape told Dumbledor that it would be best if, Harry was in a class with someone who would push him to do better. Of course, after considering this, the old man agreed with Snape's reasoning.

The first day, of their classes, was one the blond would never forget. The look on Potter's face was absolutely priceless. The brunet had threw a fit, worthy of Pansy on the rag. Soon, though, the two agreed that they would work together, but that didn't mean that they had to like it.

Draco watched as Harry grew as a wizard, and he had to say it was one hell of a process. The brunet was powerful he just needed to learn to control his power. Day after day, they trained together with some of the greatest wizards of the time. They would stumble to their separate rooms at night, and pass out before their head hit their pillows.

November 12th, of their fifth year, was when their relationship changed. Draco was wandering the halls, after hours, when he heard a noise in one of the empty classrooms. Now Draco was hoping to catch some teens 'caught up in the moment'. Hey, he might be on Saint Potter's side, but he was still Draco Malfoy at heart. He quietly opened the door, and his jaw hit the ground. Sitting, in the moonlit room, was a crying Harry Potter.

The moonlight had turned Harry's raven locks blue. The white light played out the angles, of the brunets, delicately boned face; it also showed the tear tracks that ran down his cheeks. Harry's miserable emerald eyes turned to meet Draco's shocked silver orbs. Draco had never seen the brunet without his hideous glasses on, so when he did he was appalled that the boy dared to cover them up. "What do you want, Draco?" the shaken Potter heir said softly.

"World peace," the blond said, with a snort. Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing. Draco walked cautiously closer to the younger boy. "What's wrong, Potter?" the aristocrat murmured. "Everything." the other replied. "No. I'm as right as I can get actually." the snotty blond said.

Eventually, Potter had spilled everything. The abuse at the hands of his relatives, the death of his godfather, Sirius, and Ron and Hermione's abandonment; everything was talked about that night. Draco then spilled his story to the brunet; the way his father had changed and why he had decided to join Harry's side.. "This still doesn't mean that I like you." Harry said in the silence after he quit talking. "Of course not, but now we have blackmail on each other, so we have to play nice." The blond said, pointing out the obvious. "Hey Potter?" Draco said after a short silence. "Yes Malfoy?" came the reply. "Do me a favor and get rid of those awful glasses." They never talked about that night again. It was an unspoken rule between them.

Draco snapped out of his reverie, and looked around the room he was currently in. Sighing, in the quiet of the night, the blond looked back out the large window he was facing. The moon was shining full, in the inky darkness.

That's when he saw what looked like a dot flying towards him. Standing quickly, Draco slid his wand from it's arm holster. Soon, the dot became a shape, in the night. It was an owl. 'How the hell did someone find us this quickly?'

The black eagle owl landed soundlessly, on the window ledge. The owl stuck it's leg out and hooted at the blond. Cautiously, Draco removed the bundle tied to the animal's leg. "Do you need rest or food?" he said quietly to the majestic animal. The black owl looked at him as if he was stupid for even asking, that asinine question. Gracefully turning on it's perch, the owl took off into the black night.

Draco watched until he could no longer see the animal. The blond looked down at bundle and thought about waiting for Harry to open it. 'Nah' he thought, 'the git's getting what he deserves for misunderstanding me.'

Pulling, the twine, around the bundle it fell uselessly to the ground. The blond pulled out a stack of papers and two small I.D.'s, one for himself and one for Harry. Frowning, the Malfoy heir saw the letter that was nestled in the papers, and smiled when he recognized the writing on the front. Opening the letter he began reading to himself.

Draco and Potter,

By now you have arrived in Forks, interesting choice if I do say so myself. The Wizardring World is in an uproar, at Potter's disappearance. You just had to show off one last time didn't you, Potter?

Enclosed are emancipation papers for each of you, forged of course. Along with those papers are two I.D. cards and a set of transcripts, so that both of you may enroll in muggle high school.

There are also a couple of dreamless sleep potions, as well as a spell to hide your wands from detection. Use the spell as soon as possible. The Order is compiling a list of places that you two might have run off to. I'm trying to lead them as far away from the two of you as possible. Be safe and I'll try to contact you as soon as it's safe.

Severus Snape

P.S. Draco watch Potter carefully; he is known to find trouble.

Draco snorted inelegantly to himself, "That's the truth." The blond looked over the I.D's and transcripts carefully. Nodding, to himself in satisfaction he then looked over the forged emancipation papers. 'You think of everything don't you, Sev?' the blond said fondly thinking of his Godfather. After picking everything up, Draco decided it was time to try and get some sleep.

Harry groaned, as sunlight shined in his eyes from a slit in the curtains. The grumbling brunet got out of bed and went to brush his teeth and use the toilet. Harry was thinking while he brushed the tangles out of his hair with his good hand, he felt bad for snapping at his blond companion, the night before. 'I'll make him breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, and sausage.' he thought to himself.

Humming softly to himself, Harry starts frying the sausage and getting set up to make his pancakes. He heard movement from Draco's room, but ignored it, for the moment.

Harry's head snapped up as he heard a knock on the front door. After wiping off his hands, he went to answer the door. Opening the door Harry's eyes widened. Standing there was a man in a police officer's uniform.

"Good Morning, sir. I'm Chief Charlie Swan, and I'd like to speak with you and your…roommate."

A/N: Dun dun dun…. I'm evil I know. I had thought about introducing the Cullen's here, but decided against it. This one isn't quite as long as the others, but I wanted to go into Harry and Drake's past some. I'm also trying to work on the holes in my plot at the moment. I think that Draco is going to stay single for awhile. I might put him with someone in the sequel if I decide to do one, but I just t can't make myself break Alice and Jasper up. For now I'm going to focus strictly on the Harry/Edward pairing which I promise this will have. Don't forget to review!


	4. Much ado about nothing

A/N: Sorry for this taking so long guys! I've been busy. I still can't believe the responses to this! Y'all continue to surprise me. I've had some people ask me for longer chapters, and if I do longer chapters then they will not come out as quickly. So do y'all want faster updates with shorter chapters, or slower updates with longer chapters? Just to let you know, if you don't like my story then DON'T read it! Simple.

Harry's head snapped up as he heard a knock on the front door. After wiping off his hands, he went to answer the door. Opening the door Harry's eyes widened. Standing there was a man dressed in a police officer's uniform.

"Good Morning, sir. I'm Chief Charlie Swan, and I'd like to speak with you and your...roommate."

Harry stood staring at the officer in shock. Chief Swan was an older gentlemen. He had thick, salt-n-pepper hair that was cut short on his head. The Chief was wearing his beige officer's uniform with a shiny, silver star on his left breast. Stepping out of the way, so that the Officer could enter, Harry sighed.

"Where is your...roommate?" The Chief said after taking a seat on a comfortable, brown leather recliner. "Sir, what is this all about?" Harry said looking at the older man in the eyes. "I would rather talk to both of you at the same time; would you please go get him?" Came the swift reply. "No need to. I'm already here," A strong, aristocratic drawl replied. "What is this about?" The blond said coming to sit on the sofa beside Harry.

The Chief's eyes moved quickly from one teenager to the other. Looking them over, the chief said, "I didn't believe the girl at the grocery store when she said that two, British teenage boys were in town. Then I heard Old Man Miller saying that someone had bought the Old Bennett place. Where are your Guardians, boys?" Harry's eyes turned fearfully to his blond companion.

"No offense, Chief Swan, but we don't need guardians. Both of us were emancipated as of 6 o'clock two days ago. I have the papers, as well as both of our I.D.'s in my room, if you would like me I can go and get them." The blond said. Harry turned to the Malfoy with a deer caught in the headlights look on his face, praying that the blond was serious. "Please do Mr.?" Swan asked curiously.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blond said as he stood. He walked swiftly from the room. "And what is your name, son?" Harry turned back to face the officer, smiling winningly he replied, "Harry Potter, Sir." The Police Chief nodded and began looking around the living room.

Soon Draco was walking back into the room with a stack of papers in his hands. "Here are our emancipation papers and our I.D.'s." He said handing the papers over to the cop. Chief Swan took his time looking over the papers. After setting them down on the coffee table in front of him, he picked up both I.D.'s. He glanced from each I.D. to the boy in question, nodding to himself he handed both back to Draco.

"So, what are your plans here in Forks. Most kids your age are dying to get out of this small town." He said after a moment of silence. "We just want to live a quiet life, Sir. We both have been in a Boarding School in Scotland for awhile, and we just wanted out of that life." Draco said looking the officer in the eye. "Well are you planning on attending school?" Came the quick reply.

"Yes, Sir. We were going to start Monday. That will give us a few days to get settled in, and used to the time difference between here and our home. We were going to head to the School tomorrow in order to turn in our transcripts, and pick out a schedule." The blond said calmly. He turned to look at Harry, who had been silent up until this point, "I believe that my...roommate is tired. Do you mind if we wrap this up?"

"Sure, sure. I was just coming by to keep the peace and all. My daughter, Bella, just moved back here from Phoenix, she is your age. When you get to school you should really talk to her. She can help show you boys around, get you used to the school system here in America." Chief Swan said standing and grabbing his hat from the arm of his chair. Harry, snapping out of his daze stood to walk the older man to the door replied, "Yes, Sir. We will be sure to keep an eye out for her."

"Boys," he said "if you need anything at all don't hesitate to give me a call." As he said this he took a small white card out of his pocket. "My number and the Station number are written here."

Closing the door after the man left, Harry turned on Draco. "Where in the bloody hell did those papers come from?" After tugging off his 'Kiss the Cook' apron, he tossed it at the smirking blond. "I'll never tell." Was the blond's sing-song reply, as he pulled the apron off his face. Throwing his hands in the air, Harry walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER HOUSE IN FORKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle Cullen was smirking. It wasn't very often you seen this look on the man's usually gentle face. The blond doctor was barely holding in his laughter at the looks on his family's face. It wasn't very often that you got one over on sweet, little Alice.

The beautiful, pixie-like vampire sat stunned. As she bounced in her seat, her short spiky black hair bounced with her. Her liquid, gold eyes were wide open, and she was gripping her mate, Jasper's, hand. "You mean there really are Wizards? Like abracadabra and bippity-boppity boo wizards? That is so cool!" Jasper looked over at his little mate and shook his head in exasperation.

Jasper Hale was handsome. You couldn't say he was pretty, because he was to masculine for that. His honey blond hair curled wildly across his pale forehead. If you looked closely at him you could see the scars that littered his muscled body. His normally gold eyes were almost black at the moment. Carlisle made a note to himself to make the honey blond go hunting, and soon.

Rosalie Hale was as bored looking as ever. If it wasn't about her then she didn't care. You could say she was vain, but then she had every right to be. Her long, wavy blond tresses were always perfect. Her face was stone hard, flawless, and bleached white like all vampires. She had a body that even Aphrodite would be jealous of. To put it simply she was perfect, though her personality was off-putting.

Her mate, Emmet Cullen, was her exact opposite. He was still beautiful, as all of their kind were, but he was built like a mountain. He stood tall at 6'4, with a thickly, muscled body. His black hair was cropped short, and his skin was pale white. Emmet had a loud booming laugh, which scared humans half to death. He was a fun loving person, who enjoyed a good bet. He was an easy person to get along with.

Carlisle laughed out loud as he saw the look of excitement on Emmet's face. "When will we get to meet them?" The stocky brunet said. "I'm not sure, Carlisle said, " We will have to wait until Edward comes home. It would not be fair to him, for us to meet these wizards without him."

Emmet turned to Alice, "When is he coming home?" Alice took on a far away look. After a few minutes she replied, "He will be home Thursday. Carlisle why can't I see the new boys? I try looking into our future meeting with them and everything becomes blurry."

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe it has something to do with their magic. When we meet them we will ask them." Carlisle smiled as he felt a small, cold hand slid into his. Leaning down he kissed his mate on the cheek.

Esme Cullen was a beautiful lady. Her caramel colored hair waved gently down her back. Her gold eyes were soft and filled with a motherly light as she looked around at their 'family'. She was tiny, only a few inches taller than the 5'4 Alice. "Oh, I can't wait to meet them! Maybe I should cook for them? Those poor boys are probably starving, with no mother to cook for them!" She then hurried to the kitchen, muttering to her self about going to get groceries.

Carlisle smiled, as he walked past the talking teens towards his office. His family. He had made most of them, and he would die to protect them. Sitting at his oversized desk, the blond contemplated his run-away son, Edward. 'I wonder what he will say about the new kids. Maybe he will find someone to distract him from that Swan girl.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile halfway around the world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was in an uproar. Witches and wizards, of all shapes, sizes, and ages were in the meeting room of the house. You couldn't hear anything through all of the shouting. Only three men sat quietly off to the side. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape, were observing the utter chaos of the gathered people.

"Why did he leave?" "Do you really think he has turned dark?" "Maybe he is plotting to take over the world?" "We should find Harry Potter and make him talk." "They say that he ran off with that Malfoy boy. Bad news that one is." The endless accusations continued on and on.

Severus Snape shook his head in exasperation; his oily black hair flying around his face. 'The stupidity of these people is simply astounding.' His onyx eyes glanced over at the Headmaster. The old man was sucking on a lollipop. 'Good grief.' He thought to himself.

Finishing his lolly, the Headmaster stood. The room fell silent, as he did this. "My dear people, please be calm. We will find Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They are both still minors. Starting tomorrow we will send out search teams. We will find them."

The Potions Master nodded as the old kook looked at him. Standing the brunet exited the room. Snape made it halfway down the hall when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped walking and allowed the irritating werewolf to catch up with him.

"What do you want Lupin? No I will not scratch you behind your ears." He said sourly. "But Sevvie! You enjoyed it so much last time that I thought we could have another go around." Came the dry reply. Snape couldn't help but shutter at the thought of sex with the lycanthrope.

"You know where they are." The tired, worn down, werewolf stated simply. "Where who are, Lupin? I know where a lot of people are, be specific."  
"Harry and Draco. You know, and don't lie to me. Just tell me that he is safe, and I'll forget this conversation." Remus' amber eyes were sad....and hopeful. Snape did not speak immediately. He just nodded his head, and continued walking. Looking back over his shoulder, he said one simple word to the lycan, "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a dark and dreary castle in Germany~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A group of black robed figures sat in a circle. Their bone white mask gleamed creepily in the flickering firelight.

"We will find you Harry Potter. And you WILL die."

A/N: Ohhh my. Sooo...we get a few different people in here. I'm not going to spend a lot of time on what's going on in different places. I love Remmy and Snape though so I had to add them. They are so cute and we will see them and everyone in awhile. We have finally met the Cullens. I don't know if they will all actually meet Harry and Draco next chapter or if I'm going to save that for the chapter after that. Well tata my loves. Keep sending me those sweet reviews.


	5. Mr Moneybags

A/N: Wow already Chapter 5. Sorry guys, I took a little break so that I could catch up on some the fanfics that I'm reading. If any one knows any good ones just let me know. I really want to read a good Jasper/Harry, but I can't seem to find one.

Around two hours after Charlie Swan left, Harry decided he would speak to Draco. "Draco, seriously, where did those papers come from? I know you didn't create them."  
"What, you don't think that I'm smart enough to do that?" The blond said in a scandalized voice.

Harry just looked at him. Sighing Draco went into his room and returned a few seconds later with a small box. "This came last night, after you decided to go pout in your room. There is a letter that I think you need to read."

He handed the box over to the startled brunet. Harry pulled out the letter and began reading. After finishing the letter he looked up at Draco. "What now? Draco, they are going to look for us. They think that I'm a threat to the world. I don't want to keep running. I just want to live a normal life."

"First off, we need to cast the spell on our wands. If you are going to do magic then you need to use it. I'm sure that they will find some way to track your wandless magic. Secondly, we need to get back to training, so we need to head to Seattle and pick up some supplies. We have to be careful from now on. I promise Harry, that they won't find us. I won't let them take you. I think that maybe we should get in touch with that coven of vampires. Maybe they will help us." Harry stared at the blond in amazement.

He couldn't resist throwing his scrawny arms around the normally nasty blond. Draco sat stunned for a moment before he cautiously placed his arms around the brunet. "Come on Potter; don't get all sentimental on me." Withdrawing his arms, Harry beamed.

"Okay first we need to hide our wands." Sliding his wand from his arm holster, Harry took the paper from the box, looking at the elegant script and waving his wand over the blonds' 10 inch Hawthorn and unicorn hair he began speaking, "Exsisto occultus." As he said the words an electric blue light came out of his wand and hit Draco's. The light surrounded the blond's before being absorbed into the wood.

Draco picked his wand up and spun it clockwise in his hand. "Alright hand yours over, Potter." Handing the wand to Draco, Harry watched as the process was repeated. He picked his own Holly wand up and examined it.

"We could head for Seattle in the morning if you wish too. When we get back we can try to find someway to get in touch with the Cullen Clan." The Aristocrat said.  
Suddenly they heard scratching on the living room window. Walking uneasily over to it and holding his wand out with one arm, Harry slid the window up. In sailed a creature that filled Harry with joy. "Hedwig!" he cried as the large, snowy owl landed gracefully on his slender shoulder.

On her thin leg, he noticed a letter, untying it gently; he ignored the grumbling blond as he said, "How do these bloody people keep finding us?"  
Looking at the letter, Harry noticed that it didn't have anything written on the envelope. He gently placed Hedwig on the edge of the sofa and walked soundlessly to the kitchen to get her a small bowl of water.

"Well? Are you going to open it, or are you going to glare at it till it quivers in fear?" The blond demanded.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry replied opening the letter. Pulling out the thick parchment he began reading aloud:

Harry,

Hey! I walked into the house this morning and Hedwig was sitting on my bed. I figured if anyone can find you then she can. I hope that you are safe, and haven't killed Malfoy yet.

"Tempting as it is." Harry muttered softly as Draco harrumphed and launched a pillow at him.

I'm not sure how your owl found me, but I'm glad she did. This way I can let you know that not everyone hates you. Luna and I have been kicked out of the Order, for defending you.

By the way Luna says hello and to watch out for blibbering humdingers. They are quite dangerous from the way she babbles about them.

"Still loony I see." Draco snared from the sofa. Harry merely shot him a glare and then continued reading.

Last we heard the Order has started organizing troops to find you. Do be careful.

Luna and I have both went into hiding. If you wish to get in touch with us, apparently Hedwig knows how. If not, then do me a favor Harry, stay out of reach of the Order. I fear what they will do to you if they catch you.

They keep saying that you have turned evil. I don't believe that garbage one bit. They just don't understand what you've been through, the stuff you've seen.

I have to go now. Luna is attempting to cook. You have no idea the stuff that girl comes up with.

Always on your side,

Neville Longbottom

Harry smiled as he thought of the once chubby boy. Neville had matured so much as they went through Hogwarts. His once chubby body had slimmed some, fat giving way to some lithe muscle. He was slightly tall standing at around 5'll the last time Harry had seen him, the day of the War for Hogwarts.

Neville still was not the best wizard around, but he had gotten better. He had even made it thorough his fifth year without blowing up a single cauldron, from what Harry had heard. His talent in Herbology was unmatched though, and very useful in the war.

Luna Lovegood. How do you describe her? She was very pretty...in a strange way. She had long, dirty blonde hair that was pin straight down her back. Her protuberant silvery grey eyes with very faint eyebrows that give her a permanently surprised look, particularly since she doesn't seem to blink as much as a 'normal' person.*

Luna was a miracle during the war. She had the gift of foresight, and she saved hundreds of lives with it. While quirky, the blond seer was an amazing person, with a heart of gold.

To Harry, people like Neville and Luna were the true heroes of the war. To Draco, they were barely tolerable. 'Draco's an ass though' Harry thought smirking to himself.  
Standing abruptly, Draco said, "We will leave for Seattle in an hour. Be ready."

"Yes, Mom." Harry said loudly, but muttered to himself, "Git."

Hearing the door to the blond's room shut, he headed towards his own bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seattle, Washington ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Seattle was a quiet one. The 3 ½ hour trip was made in silence by the two teenage wizards. Draco continually flipped through the stations on the radio; he never stayed on one station to long. Finally about 20 miles out he finally found a station he was okay with.

As soft rock poured from the speakers Draco finally spoke, "There is an empty room upstairs that we can turn into a training room. We can put a couple of enlargement charms on it and it'll be perfect."

Harry nodded as he pulled into an old warehouse parking lot. Standing at the corner of the warehouse was an older man. Getting out of the car, the two walked over to the homeless guy. The old man eyed them for a few minutes before he slowly withdrew a black wooded wand. He nodded and tapped the wall beside him twice; they all watched as a opening appeared in the wall.

The two British wizards got their first glance at the American wizarding world. "Welcome to Morter Lane." The man said.

Stepping through the hole was like walking into a completely different world. Tall, modern buildings lined the paved white streets. Everything was sleek and shiny.  
"Wow." Harry breathed softly.

Draco just looked around. The blond wasn't quite as impressed. He had been to the Seattle branch a few times with his father. He merely watched as Harry took in everything around him.

The first thing that the younger wizard noticed was that no one wore robes. There were all kinds of people roaming the busy streets; Goths preps, men and women in business suits, the list went on and on.

"First we will head to Gringotts to make sure that no one has messed with our accounts, and I need to pull some more money out. Then we will explore for awhile, before we head to muggle Seattle." The blond said startling Harry who had been staring longingly at a Quidditch supply store.

Nodding Harry stayed close to the blond as he wove his way expertly through the crush of people.

There, standing at the very end of the long strip of shops was a very comforting site, was Gringotts. The American branch looked exactly like the London one. The tall, white building gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun. Engraved on the silver doors are the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. **_Two grouchy looking goblins looked at the two as they walked through the doorway. Weaving through the people, Draco walked up to a free goblin and asked to speak to someone about their accounts.

The goblin was short and dark skinned. His eyes were black and he had large pointed ears. He looked at the two quizzically before asking for their names.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

"Oh my...how interesting. Interesting indeed" The goblin muttered eyeing the two, "Let me go and see who is available to talk to you."  
The goblin hopped from his white stool and hurried off through a set of double doors behind him. Draco stood taping his foot impatiently. Harry was staring around, looking at the people coming and going.

Soon the goblin returned. "If you will follow me Young Masters." The creature said, bowing lightly.

Nodding Draco grabbed Harry lightly on the arm and lead him through the doorway. They waited for the goblin to take the lead, before continuing down a dimly lit hallway. They walked for a few moments passing by many black doors before they finally stopped at the end of the hallway.  
Wrote on the door in elegant gold cursive was:

'Gadfoot  
Sr. Goblin'

The goblin teller knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Harry and Draco walked silently into the white walled room.

Sitting behind a large, black desk was the oldest goblin either had ever seen. His dark skin was tinted grey and his grey hair was wild about his head. He had a large nose and huge droopy ears. Gadfoot's beetle, black eyes stared the two young wizards down.

"Please have a seat," the goblin said in a nasally voice. "Now tell me, what two British wizards of your caliber are doing in America?"

"That is our business and our business alone." Draco replied immediately.

"Now, young master Malfoy, I mean no harm," Gadfoot said after a moment of staring. "Now what is it that you two are in here for?"

"We left England abruptly and we wanted to be sure that no one had...touched our vaults," Draco replied lazily. "We also need to make a withdrawal, and exchange some money for muggle one."

Gadfoot snapped his fingers and a stack of papers appeared in his long fingered hand. The goblin looked over it talking quietly to himself. "It seems as if nothing has been touched since you both made rather large withdrawals a few months ago."

"Those would be for the house that we bought, and I'm assuming the car that you purchased." Draco said turning to Harry. The brunet merely nodded. "Both of our accounts are secure are they not? We are the only ones allowed into them."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Now about those withdrawals, we have a thing here in America that we call the WizCard. It's like a muggle debit card." Gadfoot replied, "You simply swipe it through a ATM or at a shop and it automatically takes it out of you account. Much easier than coming to the bank every time you need money."

Draco looked impressed. He glanced over at Harry, who also looked intrigued. "I would like one set up for one of the mid-sized accounts if you don't mind."

Harry smiled at the goblin before saying, "Yes, I would like to try one of these, WizCards as well. It will be a lot simpler. You said that it works at muggle stores as well?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. It works at both wizard and muggle stores." Gadfoot said as he snapped his fingers again, another stack of papers appeared in his wrinkled hands. "I just need you two to sign on the dotted lines here, here, and here; and I will get these processed and delivered to you in about ten minutes."

Draco looked over the documents carefully before he signed his name with the long, white feathered quill. The blond handed it over to the brunet and watched as the Potter heir signed his as well.

"Now if you would like to wait here than that will be fine." Gadfoot said standing much too quickly for his age, and walked swiftly from the room.

Barely ten minutes later, the goblin was back. Handing over two black cards with golden snitches on them, one to each wizard the goblin said, " Don't worry if the cards are ever stolen. If the thief attempts to use the card then he will develop large boils all over his body."

"Thank you for your time, Gadfoot." Draco said regally. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." With that both teens stood and walked from the room.

Walking into the bright sunlight both teens looked at each other, and then Draco started grinning manically. Time to start shopping.

*Description of Luna found at HP Lexicon. (Amazing website with everything Harry Potter.)

**Description of Gringotts doors also found at HP Lexicon. The inscription is from the Philosophers Stone.

A/N: Wow this was almost 2,500 words. I know that's not a tremendous amount, but it's pretty good for me. Bring on the reviews! I'm hoping to make 200 with this chapter.

Next Chapter: Harry and Draco FINALLY meet the Cullens, kinda. =]


	6. Long awaited meetings

A/N: As you will see in this chapter I changed up the Harry Potter and Twilight time-lines, and I can do that because this is FANFICTON! Note to everyone: This will not follow the twilight books. Yes you will see a few similarities, but other than that this will be completely original and off the top of my head so please quite saying that I'm stealing ideas from other writers.

It was late when Harry and Draco have finally finished shopping. The Mustang was loaded down with shrunken bags, magical and muggle. Draco had decided that Harry needed a new wardrobe and he needed one NOW.

They had spent a few hours wandering around Morter Lane, spending an absurd amount of money on everything. They went to Newt's Eye so that Draco could pick up some potion ingredients. After that they went to the Quidditch store, Flyaway, that Harry had been eyeing earlier.

Finally they left Morter Lane. Shopping with Draco was scary, the blond became a monster. After hours of shopping the blond had finally decided that it was time to head back.

When they got on the road, Draco pulled out his brand new cell phone and called Forks General and asked to speak to Dr. Cullen. The nurse that answered said that the Doctor was busy and he didn't have time to answer any calls.

"Tell Dr. Cullen that Draco Malfoy is on the phone. He will answer for me, you bloody moron." The blond snapped infuriated at the insubordination of the idiot.

Draco heard the lady huff and tells him to hold on. After a few seconds of annoying hold music someone finally picked up the phone.

A smooth voice saying, "Dr. Cullen, What can I do for you Draco? Is Harry healing fine?"

"Yes Sir, Harry is fine. We are actually headed back from Seattle. We had to pick up some stuff for the house. I called because we need to speak with you and your family about something important. Can you come to our house tomorrow?" Draco said his voice betraying no emotion.

"Yes, tomorrow will be great. My son is supposed to be back from Alaska then. He was there visiting some of our friends. So say around 3 o'clock tomorrow?" The doctor said in his velvety voice.

"That will be fine Dr. Cullen. I'm sure that you and your...family can find our house, or would you like me to give you directions?"

"We will find you. No need to worry. Besides I have your address on a file from when Harry was brought in. And please call me Carlisle. Goodbye, Draco."

"Goodbye, Carlisle." Click the phone line went dead.

"They will meet with us tomorrow around three." Draco said to his brunet driver.

"That's good. That way we can go to the school in the morning and get registered for classes." Harry replied as he turned on the windshield wipers. Rain was poring down around them.

"We should have moved somewhere there is actually sunlight. This is ridiculous." Draco said squinting out the window into the darkness.

It took them four hours to get home in the downpour. Harry didn't dare speed because of the rain. He wasn't that confident in his driving, yet.

Looking in the backseat and then towards the house, Draco sighed. "I guess we can pack in only the stuff we need now. We can come back out in the morning and get the rest."

Harry nodded as Draco handed him a few small bags. He opened the car door and made a run for it towards the house. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door. The brunet was shaking his soaked hair out when his companion ran through the open door.

Harry mumbled a goodnight and retired to his room. He sat the bags on the bed and began striping his clothes off. Standing in his room in nothing but his boxers, he began enlarging and looking through the few bags he had carried in.

He took five towels and multiple washcloths all cream colored in to the bathroom. He dumped the other bags and began sorting through all the stuff. Harry separated all of his bathroom necessities and the clothes he had brought in. After everything was in its rightful place he slid his black boxers off and slid into a hot bath.

Moaning as the hot water surrounded him; he closed his eyes and wondered what the other Cullens looked like.

He had seen pictures of vampires in his textbooks, and they were always shockingly beautiful. In third year, they had learned of the Vampire Wars and a lot about the history of the creatures.

After turning into a prune, Harry decided to get out of the tub. He dried off with the soft towels and slid on the black silk pajamas Draco had chosen for him. He smiled at the soft silky fabric before walking back into his room. He glanced over to the desk in the corner and sighed when he seen the letter from Neville there. They had never talked about whether he would answer the clumsy boy back or not.

Wiggling underneath the covers, Harry realized that he missed Neville and Luna immensely. He knew that they were two of the only people that truly believed that he was not evil.

But oh, how he missed Ron and Hermione. When they had turned on him, it had been a knife to his heart. After everything the 'Golden Trio' had been through, they had betrayed him. Ron's jealousy had always put a damper on their relationship, and when he and Hermione had started dating after fourth year things had changed. He knew that Ron would eventually leave him, but he never dreamed that Hermione would follow. Ron was controlling and strict with Hermione. The once strong, proud witch was completely under the redhead's control.

After a few minutes the brunet slipped off to sleep, golden eyes haunting his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry jerked awake as Draco burst into his room. Glancing at the clock to his bed stand, the brunet grunted because it's only 8:30 in the morning.

"Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty! It's time to start a brand-new exciting day!" The blond says in his most annoying, sixties housewife impersonation.

Groaning, Harry rolled over onto his stomach and stuffed his head underneath his fluffy pillow. "Ga way, Dwako!" Came the cranky brunets muffled reply.

The blond merely smirked and grabbed the bottom edge of the comforter; laughing as he ripped it off the bed. The blond then dropped it to the floor and took off towards the door, barely managing to dodge a jet of purple light that slammed into the door-frame after he closed it.

Harry sat on the bed looking completely ruffled and glared at the door, if only looks could kill then Draco Malfoy would have been charbroiled. "I'll wakey wakey his ass. I'll shove his wand so far up it he could cast spells out his mouth."

The Potter heir decided that it was time to get up and take a shower. He looked around his room and cursed when he realized that all of his clothes were still out in the car. He slid on his flip-flops and walked silently out the door. He spotted Draco on the sofa in his blue silk pajamas, flipping through an ancient looking book, and he thumped the irritating blond on his head as he glided passed.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he stepped outside the warm house, into the cold outside. It had stopped raining, but the temperature had dropped and a fine mist was floating down. Quickly, the brunet walked to the car and opened the passenger door, he reached is and pulled out as many bags as he could and rushed back inside the warm house. Draco followed him back out and they managed to carry the rest in on one more trip.

After separating the bags, Harry picked his up and carried them to his room. Setting them on the bed, he began enlarging the shrunken packages. It took him almost an hour to get everything put in its place.

Deciding to skip the shower, he picked up the clothes that he had left out. He slid on a pair of ripped, white-washed jeans and a tight emerald t-shirt with a black button down long- sleeved shirt left un-buttoned over it. He put on his socks, black high top converse, and picked his dirty pajamas up off the floor, the young wizard walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then pulled his mousse from the cabinet and lightly styled his black and white hair. He smiled and winked at himself in the mirror and then giggled as he realized he was acting just like Draco. He walked back into his bedroom and grabbed his black leather bomber jacket, threw it over his arm and headed back into the main room.

Harry walked into the kitchen and smelled a pot of coffee brewing. He grabbed a bowl and spoon from the cabinets and the cereal from the counter. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled the milk out; he poured a bowl full and returned it to the fridge. Opening the sugar container, he dumped a large pile onto the cornflakes and swirled it around. The brunet then poured a large cup of coffee and loaded it down with cream and sugar.

He glanced up as Draco walked into the room. The blond was gorgeous as always in a grey button down with the sleeves rolled up and fitted, black slacks. His shiny, expensive, black loafers and silver diamond encrusted Rolex practically screamed 'Look at me! I have MONEY and I'm SEXY!'

The blond looked over Harry's shoulder at the slop that he was eating and grimaced. "That's gross Potter." Harry replied by sticking his tongue out and showing the older boy what was his last bite had looked like.

The blond poured his coffee and drank it black, after finishing it he rinsed it and stuck it in the dishwasher. "I'm going to get our stuff, when you get finished we are going to the school to get enrolled. I want to be back home in time to read up some more on vampires before the Cullens get here."

Harry nodded and swallowed the last of his cereal; he had just cleaned up when Draco walked back in to the room. "Ready?" he said nervously.

Harry grabbed the keys out of a bowl by the door and pulled on his jacket. Walking out the door he heard Draco lock it with a simple charm and they set off towards the car.

The drive to the school took about ten minutes. The school was so different from Hogwarts that it was laughable; Forks High was all red brick, and each building looked like a large house, the only way to tell each building apart was the large white numbers painted on the front of them. By now the kids were all in class and they made it to the principal's office without bumping into anyone.

The Secretary looked up as they entered; she smiled and asked how she could help them. Harry noticed that she kept staring at the small diamond stud in his left ear.

Draco was the one that responded to the lady, "Yes ma'am. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Harry Potter. We would like to talk to someone about transferring here to go to school."

"Ah, yes. Chief Swan called and said that we should be expecting you within the next few days. He spoke highly of the both of you. I just have some papers for you both to fill out and I need to take a look at your transcripts."

Harry shot Draco a look when the lady talked about Chief Swan, and then looked back at the lady with a polite smile on his face. "Thank you ma'am."

They each took their stack of papers and handed the lady their transcripts. By the time they had finished filling all of the paperwork out the secretary had made the copies and returned.

"Well boys, I do believe that is all that I need from you right now. When you get here Monday morning just check in with me and we will get your schedules to you. Have a nice weekend!"

Both teens took their papers and walked quietly out the room and towards the front where the car was parked. As they drove Draco seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sickle for your thoughts." Harry said after about five minutes of driving.

"Potter my thoughts are worth a hell of a lot more than a damn sickle."

Harry simply shook his head and continued driving, cutting off all conversation with the annoying blond.

It was around one when they arrived back at the house. Draco immediately went to his room and grabbed a book on vampires and returned to the blue room he had been to the other night. Harry decided that he would change into some work clothes and clean up around the house some before their guests arrived.

'I guess the Dursleys rubbed off on me more than I thought they did.' Harry thought to himself as he dusted around the living room. After around an hour of cleaning he walked up the stairs. Bypassing the room Draco was in he headed towards where they had decided to set up the training room.

'How early was Draco up this morning to set all of this up?' Harry thought to himself as he stared around the amazing room.

The whole floor was one large blue mat, lined down one wall was a complete arsenal of different kinds of muggle weapons. Another wall had a long gymnast bar running down it. Down another wall were a few different sized dummy dolls to practice on. The brunet laughed when he noticed that all the dolls looked like different people that they both knew. There were also different kinds of exercise machines spread out over the room and in the middle was a large open space to spar in.

The brunet walked to the weapons wall and selected a Saber from the massive wall. After going through a couple of warm up swings, he walked over to a red-headed dummy doll.

The brunt swung viciously at the dummy for about 30 minutes and decided that he had better stop and clean up before the Cullens came over.

The brunet showered quickly and re-dressed in his nice clothes from earlier today. He grabbed Quidditch Weekly from off of his desk and walked into the living room to relax for a few minutes. Draco joined him shortly after and they sat in silence together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cullen household around eleven that morning~~~~~~~~~

Edward was ready to be back home, he had been away from his family for far too long. That day in Biology with that stupid girl and opened Edward's eyes. He had gotten too comfortable around humans and he needed that to stop. The vampire could have slaughtered half the school that day and ruined everything that Carlisle and Esme had built here in Forks over that Swan girl's blood. It's not like the girl herself was appealing, with her plain brown hair and unremarkable features and staring problem. If only he could have read her mind then maybe he wouldn't have reacted so strong to her.

The bronze haired vampire smiled grimly as he hit the Forks line. He stopped on the gas pedal and the Vanquishes' engine roared in response. The black car flew down the paved road at top speed.

Edward sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his house; the beautiful two story mansion was one of a kind. He pulled into the garage and was attacked as soon as he stepped from the car.

"Edward! Guess what? There are real, live WIZARD'S here in Forks! Carlisle met them and we get to meet them today! Isn't that the coolest thing EVER!" The squirming bundle in his arms practically shouted. The words were said so fast that Edward had to stop and repeat what she said in his head to understand.

The male vampire looked up as Jasper entered the garage at a leisure pace. "Whoa slow down Alice. Don't scare him away when he just got home." The honey blond pulled his little mate from Edward's arms and hugged the other male himself.

Alice grabbed Edward by the arm and started dragging him through the house. "C'mon Edward! Let's go talk to Carlisle and get you filled in on what you have missed."  
Soon he had hugged and greeted everyone and they were all in the living room talking about the wizards. "So they really are wizards?" Edward asked after he was told the story of Carlisle and teenagers meeting and the fact that Alice could not really 'see' them. "And they want to meet us why? Should we really trust them Carlisle? We know nothing about them."

"I understand your concern Edward but I really believe that they mean us no harm. When we meet them I want you to try and get a read on them and see why they are really here," Carlisle said from his position beside Esme. "We want to learn about them and they seemed curious about us as well. We will not make enemies out of them."

They sat and talked for awhile about Edward's trip to Alaska and the visit that Tanya and Kate were suppose to be making in the next few months. Soon though, they all went their separate ways, planning on meeting back in the garage when it was time to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:45 p.m. in the Cullen Garage~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they all met back up and after a long discussion it was decided that Carlisle and Esme would take her little silver BMW and their 'kids' would all ride in Rose's red BMW. Soon they were on their way to the address that Carlisle had gotten from Harry's file at the hospital.

When they pulled up at the house Esme and Alice were practically bouncing in their seats with excitement. As they all piled out of the cars they noticed that it was deadly quiet in the house except for two soft even heartbeats.

Carlisle knocked lightly on the door and a small dark haired brunet answered it. Smiling shyly, Harry stepped out of the way to allow the Cullens passage into the house. He shut the door behind them and lead them to the front room. "Welcome to our home. For those who don't know I'm Harry Potter and my snobby blond companion is Draco Malfoy."  
Carlisle smiled comfortably at the two young wizards and watched with keen eyes as Draco eyed them each separately. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw the young blond offered his hand to the vampire.

As everyone took their various seats around the room Carlisle took the time to introduce his family.

"Harry and Draco this is my wife Esme," she smiled sweetly and waved shyly, "My son Emmet and his mate and my daughter Rosalie," Emmet smiled widely and Rose looked down her nose at them,"Alice and Jasper who are also mates," Alice practically fell out of her chair she was waving so hard while Jasper merely studied the two, "and my first son Edward." Edward had not taken his eyes off the small brunet since he had answered the door.

Emerald eyes clashed with gold in a heated battle. Electricity was flying between the two and Jasper gasped when he felt all of the emotion pouring off both of them. Shock. Confusion. Desire. Excitement. It ran off the two like water and almost overwhelmed the honey blond.

All of the vampires were staring at both of them in shock, while Draco's head was whipping between the two like he was watching a tennis match, his mind running a hundred miles a minute.

'What. The. Fuck?' He thought in confusion though there was no emotion showing on his face.

A/N: Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Okay so the big meeting has started. Are we all excited now? I'm sorry to all of the Bella fans out there, but I'm trying not to bash her too hard....yet. Review!

****

Next Chapter: Will focus completely on the meeting with much (abbreviated) story telling and maybe even a little Harry/Edward alone time. Nothing major will happen between them yet, but they will share a few private moments.


	7. Kiss me beneath the milky twilight

A/N: =] She'ssss bbacccckkk! I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I did so enjoy writing it. So..y'all let me know what you think.

'Only Harry. Damn you Potter. I just know that this is so not going to end well.' Draco thought looking between the oblivious pair. He had to admit that the bronze haired vampire was completely gorgeous, though not quite as beautiful as the honey blond male or the smallest dark haired female.

'Malfoys do not blush. Malfoys do not blush.' He kept saying the mantra in his head over and over, hoping that it would sink in. He heard a soft girlish giggle and glanced over at the pixie like vampire and he noticed that she was grinning widely as if she knew what he had been thinking.

Finally, the one known as, Edward and Harry seemed to snap out of the daze that they had been in. Harry shook his head wildly, hoping it would clear up the lingering fog that seemed to have settled in it. He blushed when he glanced up through his white bangs and noticed everyone staring at him in amazement.

He then looked back over at the face that held those hypnotizing eyes. The other boy's skin was chalky white and completely flawless, and he had deep, lilac colored bruising around those mesmerizing, golden orbs. His body was long and he had lean, sinewy muscle, and was completely amazing from what he could see. Harry figured that the boy was around six one or two.

Carlisle chose this moment to interrupt before another staring contest could get started. "Boys, I was curious as to why you called us here today."

"Well Dr. Cullen, when we were at the hospital we promised that we would come by to get to know you better, but we decided that we would be a little bit more comfortable at our own house than in yours. No offense meant to you or your family. We also have some...concerns about people from our past stopping by to make a visit." Draco replied after a second of thought.

Edward focused on the blond's thoughts and what he seen shocked him. He would catch glimpses of bright muti-colored light and thoughts of various Latin phrases that made no sense. It was like the older wizard had a mental block up around his mind.

Edward turned to study the small brunet sitting opposite of him. He kept getting flashes of what the young wizard was thinking. 'I wonder if I touched him maybe I could get a better read off of him? Hmm...we need to test that theory.' Not that he wanted to touch the little human or anything. Not at all. Nope not him.

Soon Draco had slipped into lecture mode and was telling the seven vampires all about the Wizardring World. The vampires sat hanging on to the blonds' every word, soaking in a culture that they had never dreamed of. After Draco had given them a very detailed account of the world that they had run from Harry decided to step in.

He told them about finding out that he was a wizard at the age of eleven, and of his first three exciting years at Hogwarts, sparing no details. He talked about his fourth year that had ended with Cedric's death in the graveyard and the capture and murder of his Godfather Sirius Black by Aurors. Finally, he told them of his and Draco's fifth year and the final battle for Hogwarts with Draco putting in details that he left out or could not say aloud.

The Cullens sat in stunned silence after the two had stopped talking, trying to understand what the two had been through during their short lives.

As Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle shot off question after question for Draco, Alice jumped up from her place beside the silent, ever thoughtful Jasper and danced her way to sit beside Harry.

"Will you show us a magic trick?" Alice said her eyes pleading with the other brunet and a beautiful smile on her face. All conversation ceased as everyone turned to stare at the three smallest of their group.

Harry smiled timidly in response and reached for a piece of paper that had been lying on the coffee table. He pulled his wand out of its holster on his uninjured arm and tapped the paper twice while mumbling a spell.

The paper began to shift, it grew four legs, a long tail, wings, and a head with a horn, the plain white paper had turned into five inch tall winged unicorn. Alice squealed in amazement and reached out to touch the little creature, Harry smiled and tapped his wand against it and it flew into the air and sailed around all of their heads. It flew around the room a couple of times before landing softly on the astounded vampire's knee.

"Did that really just fly? How did you do that?" Emmet said staring at the still prancing unicorn.

"Magic." Harry said simply, smirking at his awe-filled audience.

Draco finally asked the question that had been nagging him, "How are you all handling this so well? Most people would be trying to lock us up at the moment...not begging for parlor tricks..."

Carlisle merely blinked at the other blond, "Draco, we are vampires. If there are vampires why not have an entire magical world out there. It makes sense though, why every so often a human smells a little bit different than the rest of them. When I was human I used to hear stories, whispers, that there was something else out there."

Soon Carlisle started telling his story; about being turned and hiding from his 'witch'-burning father, and then to how he had came upon each of his children. He let them tell each of their own stories, and all of them did except Rosalie who sat quietly the whole time beside Emmet.

"So you can read my mind?" Draco said glancing at Edward who was still staring at an oblivious Harry. Harry glanced up about that time and realized that they were speaking.

"Yes, but for some reason neither of you come in very clearly. I only catch glimpse of what's going through your heads. It's like your voices are underneath water or something to that effect. " He replied not taking his eyes off a slightly, squirming Harry.

Harry dead seriously replied, "You can't read Draco's mind because of all of the peroxide that's been absorbed into it."

The white blond wizard glared at his roommate with an appalled look upon his face. "I'm a natural blond. Thankyouverymuch!"

"Edward stop staring, your really starting to creep me out!" Rosalie finally said snottily to the older vampire. Edward barely glanced at the other vampire.

Harry ignored the coldness from the beautiful, undead, blonde, though Draco did mention that she should loosen up, or that look was going to be permanently stuck on her face, and it was so not attractive. She merely looked at the other blond as if he was scum, and Draco decided that this meant be war between the two.

Harry had slipped out of the house after Jasper had bombarded the blond aristocrat with questions about the bloodiest wizard war ever.

He inhaled the air and realized that they must have talked for hours because the sun had set and twilight had taken over the sky making it turn a multitude of colors. He walked about 200 yards from the house and hoisted himself onto a large Oak limb. Harry felt the tingling presence behind him before he heard it. "Can I help you Edward?"

Edward actually jumped when the brunet had spoken. He had been focusing so hard on the catching small pieces of the others thoughts that when he spoke it had completely caught him off guard. He walked over to the large Oak and leaned against the trunk by the brunet's swinging feet.

"Edward...did you just _sniff_ me?"

"You intrigue me Harry Potter. I've never met anyone quite like you. Your presence seems to sooth the demon inside of me." The bronze haired Adonis said staring at the setting sun. "It's unlike anything I've ever experienced. Your blood, while intoxicating, doesn't tempt me like normal humans. I have no desire to hurt you, or drink from you. To me it smells exotic and invigorating..." He trailed off as he glanced up at the dazzling green eyes above him.

Edward nodded and grasped the limb above his head and pulled himself up to sit beside the young wizard without jostling him. Smiling at the other he reached his left hand out curiously examine the other's face without actually touching him.

Harry shuddered at the ghost touch. Those tantalizing fingers were tracing his cheek bones and he was unable to resist; he gently lowered his burning cheek into the palm of that ice cold hand. Edward's unneeded breath caught in his throat as the heat from that blushing tan cheek seeped into his palm.

Emerald eyes met topaz for the third time that night and once again pure passion spread through their gaze. Edward stroked the cheek in his hand softly, as Harry reached up to clasp his hand around the vampire's outstretched arm. He breathed in the vampire's sickly sweet breath and he slowly closed the distance between them. Just before their lips met a piercing howl ripped through the air.

The sound startled Harry and he would have fallen out of the large Oak had it not been for Edwards stone arms wrapping around his frame. Edward snarled at the interruption from those stupid, useless mutts. He held the slightly shivering brunet to his icy chest and grinned like a thirteen year old school girl who had just had her first kiss.

After almost falling from the tree, Harry's slim arms had lifted to wrap around the vampire's waist. He lifted his head slightly to see the vampire's chin; smirking to himself he allowed his tongue to slip out and licked the cold, white skin. "Harry....did you just _lick _me?"

"Umm...no? Did you know you taste like chicken?" Blinking topaz eyes met oh-so-innocent green.

Edward shook his head at the slight grin that had etched itself on the wizard's almost flawless face. He unwrapped his right arm from its place around the brunet's shoulders and brought his index finger up to trace the faded lightning bolt scar on the others forehead.

Suddenly the telepathic was thrown into a world of darkness and misery. Blood, war, death, betrayal, blood, screaming, blood, death, blood, flashes of bright green light, empty dead eyes.... Harry jerked out of the vampire's death grip and landed gracelessly on the damp ground. He stared at the shocked vampire with wide horrified eyes. He stumbled towards the house and tripped on a conveniently placed root.

Harry gasped in surprise as pain ripped through his knee as it collided with the brown root. The gasp startled Edward out of his daze and he practically flew to the downed brunet. "Harry! Are you ok? Are you bleeding? Should I call Carlisle? Harry talk to me please!" He said urgently turning the other's face towards him.

His unbeating heart shattered at the tear tracks that marred the stunningly beautiful face. "Talk to me..._please_." He begged softly using his thumb to gently wipe the wet cheeks.

"Why? Why do you want to talk to me? I'm a freak, Edward. I'm broken and I can't be fixed. My life isn't sunshine and daisies and fucking puppies." The dam that the brunet had been hiding all of his emotions behind had broken, "I've seen stuff that would bring grown men to their knees, and I've lived to tell the tale. I don't deserve to be anything but alone. There are so many people that I could have saved if I had been ready, but I wasn't...Sirius, Cedric, Fred, George, hell even that obnoxious Bulstrode girl. If I had been prepared I could have saved them!" His fire finally extinguished, he collapsed into the strong arms that held him up.

"You deserve so much more than this world has to give you, Harry James Potter. Never ever let me her you say that that you're a freak, because you. Are. Not. I just met you and I would give my life, my immortality, my everything for your life to be filled with sunshine and daisies and fucking puppies. To see you smile and watch your eyes light up with excitement." The topaz eyes were so full of passion when Harry looked into them that his heart rate picked up, and as he leaned up, he sealed his lips with the vampires.

The kiss was innocent and passionate and the most amazing thing that either had ever felt. It seemed to last hours, days, and seconds at the same time.

Finally the human needed air and he reluctantly pulled his kiss swollen lips away from their icy counterparts. Gasping for breath he leaned his head against the vampires cold, strong shoulder. Edward buried his messy head into the others wild locks and inhaled his lovely, exotic scent.

"So...Alice knows that we just kissed and has happily informed everyone in the house." Edward said after a second of enjoying the peace between them.

"She did _what_?" Harry said scandalized lifting his head from its comfy resting place. He then began babbling. "She told Draco? Oh man he is going to flip. What am I going to say to him? 'Hey Draco guess what? I just kissed a vampire...and I liked it.' That would go over so well...not."

Soon he noticed his little wizard's shivering and he pulled them both to their feet. "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"You, Edward Cullen, are carrying me nowhere. I am not a bloody girl and my legs are not broken." Harry said glaring dangerously at the grinning Adonis.

Edward laughed and shivers raced through Harry's body at the sensual sound. Edward threw his arm around the other's slim shoulders and pulled him close as they strolled leisurely back towards the brightly lit house.

~~~~~~~~~~A little earlier back in the house~~~~~~~~~~

Tinkling laughter stopped Draco half way through his explanation of Quidditch, and everyone turned to the giggling Alice.

"What is it, love?" Jasper said staring at his slightly insane mate. She just waved him off and continued trying to contain her giggles.

"Harry and Edward just kissed." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"They what?!" Draco said standing from his place in one of the armchairs and heading for the door. "They just met! They can't kiss! Wait till I get my hands on that little imp! I'm going to give him a tongue lashing from Hades."

A slim, pale hand stopped him dead in his tracks, "You will do no such thing. They have just discovered each other and you will do nothing to stop what they are doing. They both deserve happiness more than anyone in this god forsaken world!" Alice said wagging her tiny pointer finger in his face. "Now you will sit down and shut up because if you do something to stop whatever is happening between the two of them you will _lose_ Harry."

The stunned blond stared down at the furious vampiress, no one but Harry had ever dared to speak to him like that. Nodding and looking almost like a kicked puppy he walked back to his seat and sat down quietly, seemingly lost in thought.

Everyone's eyes went from the blonds' statue still frame to the door opening to reveal a laughing Edward and resolute Harry.

A/N: I personally love Alice, she's just so...fun! I couldn't help but have Edward and Harry kiss. They were egging it on. Don't forget people that this will be a ROMANCE story, not an incredible amount of action, but there will definitely be some.


	8. More Like Her

A/N: Here you go my loves! Enjoy and don't forget to review! This is pretty much a filler chapter…don't hate me!

--This indicates is any thoughts that Edward can hear.--

The next two days passed quickly for Harry, he was lost in a whirlwind of training, studying, and daydreaming about Edward. The Cullens had left Thursday after eliciting a promise from the two to come visit them before they went to school on Monday morning.

Edward had smiled softly and touched Harry's cheek gently before gliding out the open door to join his family at the car.

After they had left, Draco and Harry had said only a few words to each other: Harry had asked about a reply to send to Neville and Luna. "Do what you want Potter. I care not." had been his bitchy answer, before the blond had stormed off to his room to brood.

So Harry had sent a short reply to the other two wizards, basically just telling them that they were fine and that if they needed a place to stay then they were more than welcome to follow Hedwig back.

Harry had panicked Saturday morning while lying in bed, when he realized how far behind in muggle school he and Draco really were. They knew the basics like reading and some arithmetic, but history and science? Really? Impossible. He knew nothing of American History, except the little bit he knew about the American Revolution and even that was limited.

When he had expressed his concerns to Draco, the blond had said that if they could defeat a dark lord then surely muggle high school would be a breeze. Harry had frowned at the blonde's blasé attitude at their lack of education, and then frowned even heavier when he realized that he, Harry, sounded just like Hermione. Shaking the sad thoughts about the intelligent girl from his mind, he walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

There standing at the kitchen table was Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale with a large stack of books and a sweet smelling basket between them. Stopping dead in his tracks, Harry jumped in surprise at seeing the two vampires.

"Good morning, Harry! Esme sent over some cinnamon buns for you and Draco." Alice said chirpily. "I saw you panicking this morning at you lack of formal education, so Jasper, Edward, and I decided that we are going to be your tutors."

Glancing at Jasper, Harry smiled crookedly at the two of them, and questioned, "How many times have you guys been through high school exactly?"

"Too many to count," Jasper said sorting the books into a few different piles on the table, "It's a running joke in our family, we'll show you all of the graduation caps that we've collected over the years when you come to the house."

Harry nodded in agreement, and reached into the basket and pulled out a warm, sticky bun. He moaned in delight when he bit into the gooey sweetness, "Is it really _that_ good?" Jasper said wincing slightly at the emotion coming off the little human.

"Oh Jasper! I'm sorry, that you are missing out on these amazing things. Who'da thought that a vampire could cook something...so…so…I don't even know?!"

An amused voice answered from the doorway, "We'll be sure to let her know that you enjoyed them."

Edward sauntered into the room and glided silently over to stand beside a sticky fingered Harry. He dropped a light kiss on the brunets head and smiled when he blushed.

"Okay you two have to stop with the mushy, gushy feelings before I barf." Jasper said making a retching sound. "Empath remember?"

--Yourlittle human's emotions are troubled right now, he is unsure of what he should be feeling.--

Edward simply smirked at his brother, as Draco walked into the room. He hardly looked surprised to see the vampires sitting around their kitchen table. He glanced over at Edward, "I suppose you will be a permanent statue in our house now won't you?"

The bronze haired vampire merely looked at Harry with the question in his eyes. "Um…"Harry said, finally realizing that everyone was staring at him. "Yeah? I mean…if you want to be." He said looking up at Edward through his thick lashes.

"Great. Our very own vampire sitter." Draco mumbled underneath his breath, too low for Harry to hear, but the vampires heard it perfectly. --Stupid stupid stupid vampire needs to go away and leave us alone.--

Edward rolled his eyes humanly when he heard what the paranoid wizard was thinking.

Alice walked over to the older wizard and looped her arm through his. "Now it's time to see just what you two know!"

Draco groaned, "But Passions is fixing to come on!"

Everyone looked at him, and Harry shook his head in exasperation, "TiVo it Drake."

"Oh….right, but it's not the same!! Though I can skip all the tampon commercials…"

Edward walked over to the table and picked up a few books, before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Come on, we're going to the other room."

Alice giggled at the once again blushing Harry," You two are suppose to study remember?"

--Don't ravish him just yet Edward. You'll get to do that soon enough.--

Edward looked at his sister and grinned innocently, "Yes mother, we know. We'll behave I promise. We just need to be somewhere quiet, so that we can, uh...study better."

Draco glared at the grinning vampire, "Hey buddy, keep your hands to yourself, I'll not have that kind of thing underneath my roof."

"Umm...Drake? It's my roof too." Harry said while whacking the other wizard upside his head.

Edward smirked, wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, and led him up the stairs to the second living room.

When they reached the room Edward placed the books on the low coffee table and wrapped his arms around the brunet. He placed a sweet kiss upon his lips, "Good morning."

"Edward don't you think it's strange? This attraction that we have for each other?" Harry said softly, playing with a string on Edward's collar, "I mean, we just met and it feels like I've known you forever. I've never been this comfortable around _anyone_ in my entire life."

Edward pulled one of his arms away from the slim waist and placed his index finger underneath the brunette's chin. "I've looked for you for years and to stumble upon you be an accident? It's incredible, the feeling that you instill in me is indescribable. Know Harry that I'll never push you towards _any_ decision, whether it is acquaintances, friends, brothers…lovers." The vampire said this without moving his eyes from the emerald eyes before him. "I'm anything you want me to be. I spoke with my family about this and they say that this is just the way it happens between our kind, it happened to each of them this way. The instant attraction, the _need_ to be around you. You are all that I have thought about for the past two days. I'm not questioning it, for the first time in my life I'm not thinking…just _feeling_."

Harry shivered at the intense feelings coming off of his vampire, the attraction was there-he wasn't blind, he knew what he wanted from the older male. Being in the others arm's was like being wrapped in a safety net, his very own piece of icy cold heaven. He no longer had to be the 'Hero', or the strong one around the other male. He could finally be 'Just Harry', not the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Have-An-Insane-Amount-Of -Hyphens-Behind-His-Name, but the boy who could finally be happy and free.

"I just want to be me for awhile, I want to forget everything and just _live_. Do stupid teenage things and enjoy what's left of my teenage years. I'm not sure about forever right now Edward." Harry said and his heart broke as he saw the hurt flash in the other's eyes. "Don't take me the wrong way! I want you. I know that much, I want to be around you and get to know you. That's the thing Edward, I don't know you, I know what you are and I know what you can do, but I don't know anything else about you. Just give me time."

Edward frowned and released the unsettled brunet. He walked over to the white sofa and began separating the books on the table. "I've got forever to wait for you."

Harry walked over and sat by the other boy. "So Yoda, what have you got for me?" He said, changing the subject completely.

"Learn math first you will." Edward replied with a snort and a crooked smile.

They studied for what felt like days, but in reality was only a few hours, Math, history, science, English, and even what he could expect in gym. Edward was the best teacher that Harry could ask for, his sultry voice had him hooked from the moment he started speaking.

Edward would pause every so often and listen in to what was going on downstairs, and he would chuckle softly, before filling Harry in. Apparently Draco was not a very good student-imagine that- poor Alice and the ever calm Jasper were finally at their wits end.

"If you would just SHUT UP and LISTEN, you might actually learn a thing or two you obnoxious human!" Alice snapped after having told the blond about an equation three different times. She felt Jasper send wave after wave of calm assurance over her.

--I'm going to get her out of here before she kills him.--

"Good idea." Edward whispered, barely making a sound.

After Jasper had finally calmed the irate Alice down he looked at the wizard, "Okay I think that's enough for today. We'll leave the books here so that you and Harry can look over them whenever you feel like it."

Draco simply smirked before heading into the living room to watch his soaps.

Edward's eyes were glued to Harry, whose lips were moving silently as he read another passage from a science book. Every so often, his eyebrows would scrunch up as he tried to comprehend exactly what he was reading. It was probably one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

"When are you coming over to the house?" He said after watching the brunet for awhile.

"Tomorrow, I think Drake said. That way we can relax for a little bit longer and learn a little bit more about being muggle, before we have to join the lovely teenage crowd again."

Edward allowed a smile to etch its way onto his face, "I'll let Esme know, she'll be dying to cook for you. She's been talking about you nonstop for the past two days. It's driving Rosalie up the wall."

"What is Rosalie's problem with me? She looked at me like I dyed her hair orange or something…hmm…now there's an idea." Harry said pondering the outcome of what would happen if he actually did the joke. "One that I would totally not do of course."

Edward smirked when he saw a flash of an orange haired Rosalie pass through Harry's mind. "Yeah, that would not be recommended. I honestly have no idea what her problem is with you, but I know that it is something that she would have to tell you herself. She will be tolerant of you because of our…relationship and because she respects Esme too much to hurt her feelings, but I doubt she will ever be your best friend. Draco on the other hand is exactly like her so I don't understand why they do not get along."

Edward wrapped his arm around Harry's muscled shoulders and pulled him from the sofa, "And now it's time for the human to eat." As soon as the words passed his lips, Harry's stomach let out a monster-ish growl. He chuckled softly and led the other down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Harry set about fixing something for he and Draco to eat, and Edward decided that it was time for him to take his leave, even though he really wanted to stay. He kissed Harry gently on his good hand and glided out through the kitchen door.

Draco and Harry ate in silence and the brunet noticed that something was bothering his wizard companion. "What is it Draco? Just ask."

"What's going on between you and Edward? I mean the sparks you two were throwing off could have set this whole place on fire." Draco said the words exploding from within him.

"Harry he is a _vampire_, I know that the whole family are…_vegetarians_, but that doesn't mean that we need to sleep with them! They are still monsters."

Harry sat in silence studying the harshly breathing boy in front of him, "What is going on between Edward and I is our business and our business alone, but just to comfort you we are simply friends at the moment. Though I highly doubt that we will be_ just_ friends for long. I am a 16 year old male." He took a deep breath before he continued, "Yes Drake I know that he is a vampire, it's kinda hard not to notice. I've killed too Draco. Does that make me a monster as well? Come to think of it you've killed for the same reason that vampires kill…for survival. So are we monsters? I don't believe we are, we simply did what we had to do."

Draco did not reply, he just picked up the dirty dishes off the table and walked over to the sink to wash them. Harry sighed and went to change so that he could work out for a few hours.

He lost himself in the motions, sweat poured from his body as he kicked and punched a Fudge look alike doll in the training room. Hours passed and before he knew it, it was already two in the morning. He cleaned up the mess he made before heading downstairs to his room to shower and hit the bed.

Sunday morning Harry woke up around ten, stiff and sore from his viscous workout the night before. He walked over to his closet and picked out a blue t-shirt and a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans, and slid on his black converse. The brunet met Draco in the kitchen and they ate bowls of cereal in silence before heading out to the car. The ride to the Cullen's was spent listening to the radio with Draco giving curt directions.

Soon the white Victorian house came into view and Harry felt his heart begin to thump loudly in his chest. 'Just friends for now remember. You can't change your mind like Ginny changes boyfriends. This was your decision.'

Harry shut then engine off and his door was ripped open with a grinning Emmet on the other side of it. "It's about time you two showed up! I was beginning to think you didn't like us anymore."

Laughing Harry followed the giant vampire inside the beautifully decorated house. His head whipped side to side trying to take in every detail the place had to offer. The living room that Emmet led them to was large and open with a lot of large glass windows in it.

Each of the Cullen's were scattered out all over the room. Edward was sitting at a white baby grand piano, Rosalie was in one of the white leather armchairs with a fashion magazine on her lap, and Jasper and Carlisle were watching some action movie on TV. Sitting on one of the white sofa's were a bouncing Esme and Alice, the later squealed and hugged Harry tightly until he turned blue in the face when she saw him. After she let go, Esme took her place and squeezed the wizard gently. "Welcome to our home. We are so happy to have the both of you here."

"We are glad to be here ma'am." Never say that Draco was not a gentleman. He knew how to play the polite guest better than anyone.

They spent the day talking and laughing with the Cullens. Draco and Rosalie seemed to have come to the agreement that they were both much too pretty to be arguing like…peasants-though there were still nasty comments thrown between them both. The vanity that seeped off the two of them had Jasper checking his hair in the mirror every so often-which had everyone else cackling with laughter.

They eventually ended up in the backyard watching Edward, Jasper, and Emmet spar. Harry and even Draco watched in amazement at the speed and power the three vampires showed. Every time they would collide, it sounded like thunder, and Harry could swear he felt the ground shake a time or two.

Finally it was dark and time for the two wizards to head back to the house. Esme had packed them a large dinner to take home, with enough food that they would have plenty to eat for tomorrow.

Edward met Harry at the car door and kissed him gently on the cheek wishing him goodnight. The ride home was spent with Draco and Harry talking about what would happen the next day when they started the muggle school. They agreed that they would both be ready early enough so that they would have time to get to school, get their schedules and explore for awhile.

Harry went to bed that night with a smile on his face. He never noticed the golden eyes watching from outside his window, or the pale hands that lifted said window and climbed through to sit and watch him for the rest of the night.

A/N: Well another chapter said and done. =] Hope you enjoyed. I know it's not very long, but I wanted their first day to be a chapter in itself. I know things seem a little hurried and I apologize immensely for that, but it's just the way it is. I'm trying to get the basics out of the way so that I can get into the actual story. I'm thinking about putting in some First person p.o.v's, but I'm not sure right now. Review for me loves.

**Next Chapter: **Harry and Draco's first day of muggle school. Draco gets a date and Harry meets an infatuated Bella Swan…dun dun dunnnn…


	9. Swagga Like Us

A/N: So I got my first flame…GO ME! My thing is the thing that I got flamed about was talked about in one of the previous Arthur's notes. Apparently some people don't read these…their problem not mine. =] So I'm setting up a small challenge to all of my readers. Send me a review or PM with the words Peanut Butter to tell me if you read the A/N's or not. =]

ENJOY!!!

The annoying chirping of his alarm clock was what woke Harry up the next morning. Blearily, the first thing that he noticed was that the sheets beside him were way too cool-as if a bucket of ice had sat on them. Frowning, he threw the covers off of himself and slid gracelessly out of the- otherwise -warm bed.

'That is so odd.' He thought glancing back at the bed before hurrying into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and lightly gelled his messy white and black locks into a controlled mess. Standing in his walk-in closet, he looked desperately through the hangers of clothes for something decent to wear on his first day of high school.

He finally pulled a black T-shirt, a white button down, destroyed dark blue jeans, and a pair of black Nikes from the closet. Harry walked towards his bed as he rolled the sleeves of the white shirt up. He looked in the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a brown leather cord necklace. On the necklace, hung his parents gold wedding bands that he had retrieved from his vault, before the final battle had taken place. He smiled as he felt the two rings rest against his collarbone.

Harry grabbed his black satchel as he walked from his room into the brightly lit kitchen. Digging into the food that Esme had sent home with them last night, he glanced up as Draco strolled into the room and his jaw hit the ground.

The blond was wearing tight grey trousers with a tight blue and white stripped button down and expensive black loafers. The shirt brought out flecks of blue in his icy silver eyes and the hard-earned muscles his upper body. He wore his Rolex and had a black Italian leather messenger bag thrown over his shoulder. The older wizard was pure sex and he knew it too…bastard.

"Close your mouth, Potter, before you attract pixies." Draco said with the patent Malfoy Smirk, while stealing the plate of food in front of a still gaping Harry.

"Drake! Your hands aren't broke! Fix your own food and stop stealing mine!" Harry said in a completely offended voice. "I can't believe you just stole my food. I mean, really? The nerve of some people."

Draco merely snorted and kept eating his stolen food. When he finished he dropped his and Harry's new dishes in the sink, grabbed his bag and was out the door before Harry could blink. "He is spending way too much time with vampires. Speed demon."They arrived at school 45 minutes before it was suppose to start and walked straight into the office. Harry sent a dazzling smile at the secretary and asked for their schedules. The flustered lady looked through the messy pile of papers on her desk and finally found the two Brit's schedules, a school map, and teacher slips to get signed.

"You two boys have a wonderful day and don't forget to drop off your teacher slips at the end of the day." She said her ruddy cheeks smiling widely, and her brown eyes shining as she handed the boys the papers.

Both young men liked the lady immensely and smiled, "Thank you Ma'am." They replied in unison.

They walked back out to the Mustang and Harry moved the car around the building and into the student's parking lot. There were no other vehicles in the parking lot yet, and both let out sighs of relief at the fact that they would have a couple more minutes of silence before the whispering and irritating staring began.

Draco grabbed his bag and slid gracefully from the passenger seat. He looked around warily before striding purposefully over to a stone picnic table, and set his bag on top of it. He pulled out his schedule as Harry walked over mumbling about how everyone he knew was so graceful and he, Harry, was so…not.

"Yes Potter you're a klutz, but we love you anyways, even if you are annoying." Draco said sweetly, not looking up from his schedule.

Harry glared at the blond, "You know what, Draco? Bite me."

"Probably not a good thing to say around here anymore, little human. Eddy might just take you up on it."

Both heads snapped to look behind them at the five Cullen teenagers, who had snuck up on them quietly.

"Shut up Emmet." Rosalie said as she whacked her mate upside the head, before seating herself beside Draco and snatching his schedule out of his hands.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Harry said snapping out of his shock and noticed that Edward was no where to be seen.

Alice sat gracefully down beside Harry, before responding, "Edward had to turn in a slip to the office about him missing all of last week."

"Actually he wanted to make sure no one else felt you up before he could." Emmet said wickedly, before receiving another whack to his head, this time by the vampire he was talking about.

Edward looked as gorgeous as ever in a tight black t-shirt and simple blue jeans. Harry pulled his eyes away from the others built chest and met Edwards gentle, dark orbs. "Good Morning." He said quietly.

Edward took a seat on Harry's other side and gave the brunet a one armed hug. The arm remained on the human's muscled back.

"Morning." He said in the same quiet tone.

Hearing Alice squeal, Harry turned to see her holding his schedule, "We've got three classes together! Government, French, and P.E. that's great! You have English and P.E. with Edward, and American History and Chemistry with Jasper. Emmet is also in Chemistry, so you'll have someone in each of your classes."

"Hmm…I have Government, English, French, American History, Trigonometry, Biology, and lastly P.E. So we have three classes together, Hero." Draco said after stealing his schedule back from a pouting Rosalie. "Emmet I thought you were a Senior? How are you and Jasper in Harry's classes?"

"We failed a couple of subjects." The brawny vampire said as he glanced around the parking lot as teenagers started arriving, "We can't seem too perfect, people start to notice when you do everything completely right."

"That makes sense, even though I plan on being my normal, perfect-self, it's not something that I can control." The blond stated seriously. He too, was eyeing the students that were joking and laughing in the parking lot with their friends.

Students were staring at the un-naturally beautiful group of people, questioning in not so hushed voices about who the two new kids were. The group ignored all of the gossiping and stares that they were receiving and continued talking amongst themselves.

Soon a loud, thunderous sound entered the parking lot. Harry was shocked to notice that it was actually a truck making all the racket. He felt Edward stiffen dramatically beside him and he turned to the vampire with a questioning look. "It's her. The one that I ran from last week, her blood screams at me." Edward said in a pain filled voice, you could feel the shame coming in waves off, of the other male. "I almost slaughtered an entire class, but I managed to contain myself before anything could come of it. She is the reason that I ran to Alaska. Her name is Bella Swan, she is Chief Swan's daughter. It took everything in me not to rip her apart."

Harry placed his hand on one of Edward's, and turned back to the monstrous truck, to notice a rather pretty brunette step out of it. Her dark hair fell in curls, around her pale, pretty face. She wasn't be any means model material, but she could turn heads if only she tried.

Bella must have felt eyes on her because she looked up with a curious expression on her pale face. Harry smiled lightly at her, but then frowned when he noticed the dreamy look on her face when she saw Edward. Tightening the grip he had on his vampire, he turned back to look at Edward to see him looking everywhere, but at Bella. Harry met Jasper's gold eyes and felt a wave of calm wash over him. Grinning lightly at the ex-soldier, he stood as the bell rang signaling it was time for first hour.

Being in a muggle school was something that would take some time to get used to. There were no moving, talking portraits, or clanking suits of armor. It was just the hustle and bustle of kids hurrying from their lockers to their first class.

Edward showed him to his locker and touched his cheek gently before heading to his first hour class, leaving the brunet in Alice's capable hands. She linked arms with the boy and steered him towards the Government classroom.

Mr. Jefferson ("Not Professor? How odd." Harry muttered to a giggling Alice as he was introduced to the older man) was a kind man. He didn't make Harry stand up and introduce himself; he just signed the slip and instructed Harry to take a seat by Alice. Sighing as he dropped into the empty seat, he felt all of the curious eyes on him, and decided to ignore it for the time being.

Government was confusing to the wizard, too many terms he had never heard of and too many people who he had no clue about. The only thing that got him through the class was Alice patiently explaining everything as they went.

The bell rang and Harry stood, but was stopped by a large hand on his arm. "Harry, right? I'm Mike Newton." Harry turned to face the owner of the hand with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the kind of attractive boy closely; he had dirty blond hair and was tall with a lanky, slim build. Harry looked down at the hand on his arm and then back up at the muggle teenager with a 'you've got to be kidding me look', Mike quickly removed the offending appendage with a sheepish look. Alice stood statue still beside him with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you Mike, but I have to go before I'm late for class." With that the two brunettes walked quickly from the classroom, leaving a gaping blond behind.

Alice left Harry at his locker with a quick hug and an "Edwards coming." Standing in the busy hallway looking completely lost, Harry grinned when he felt now familiar hands slid up to rest on his shoulders. He turned to face a smiling Edward and leaned up to peck the other on his icy cheek. Edward looked slightly startled, but grinned in delight after a second.

They headed to English and met a fuming Draco at the currently empty teacher's desk. "What's wrong Drake?"

"That ridiculous French teacher scolded me for already being fluent in the bloody language!" Draco said looking very miffed at the mere idea of being scolded by a muggle. "'Why are you taking this class Mr. Malfoy, if you're already fluent. You are just wasting my time and yours' she said, as if I had chosen the damn class!"

Harry and Edward glanced at each other and had to look away quickly before they both started laughing at the still ranting blond. Harry elbowed the other wizard when the teacher walked into the room.

Mrs. Carter was a no nonsense lady, you could tell it as soon as she walked into the room. She reminded Harry immediately of Professor McGonagall with her salt and pepper hair in a bun and square spectacles, she could have been Minerva's twin sister.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of the Deputy Headmistress, who had fallen near the end of the Final Battle. The Transfiguration teacher had fought off an entire group of Death Eaters by herself, before falling to the Entrails-Expelling curse cast by Bellatrix.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he handed Mrs. Carter his slip to be signed, before taking his seat between Draco and Edward, at the back of the classroom. Harry felt Draco and Edward sending him worried glances all through out the class, but he ignored the over protective duo, though he did send a small smile at Edward when he wrapped his larger hand around Harry's underneath the table. They were going over Shakespeare, whom Harry had learned a little bit of back in England, before Hogwarts.

Soon the bell was ringing and the small group split up again with Edward and Draco heading to Government and Harry to American History with a quiet Jasper. After going through the teacher ritual, Harry went to sit quietly beside a thoughtful Jasper.

Mr. Harris was a good teacher and Harry wished that he knew what the bloody hell the man was talking about! He looked desperately over at Jasper who whispered that he would be glad to help after school. Harry took down as many confusing notes as possible and he was ecstatic when the class finally ended.

He was happy to meet back up with Alice, but he did dread going into the French classroom after what he had heard from Draco. The subject was taught by a Mrs. Rousseau. The dame was a fiery red-head with striking blue eyes and a cute little body. She had a very sweet personality, but a very sharp tongue. She smiled at Harry as she signed his slip and instructed him to have a seat anywhere he would like.

Sitting next to Alice he frowned as he wondered what in the world Draco had done to infuriate the French teacher. Harry had learned some French through out his fifth year, but he was very far from being fluent. Mrs. Rousseau was thrilled when he was able to read some basic vocabulary, and applauded him when he told her that he could count to a hundred in the language. All-in-all he had a great class and he pondered over it being his favorite so far.

Trigonometry on the other hand was the bane of Harry's existence. As soon as he walked into the classroom the teacher, Mr. Ward, made him introduce himself in front of the classroom. He then would not let Draco and he sit by each other. So he was forced to sit beside Bella Swan, who had the only other available seat in the class.

Bella smiled hesitantly as he sat his bag down on the table. "I'm Bella. Charlie told me that you guys had moved here."

Harry looked over the brunette that had eyed his man up earlier, before finally answering. "Yeah Charlie came by the house the first day that we were in Forks. He is a pretty great guy."

"Yeah, I agree." Bella replied before they were told to hush by the teacher.

The class seemed to drag on forever for Harry. He glanced over to see Draco flirting heavily with a large-chested brunette to his right. Rolling his eyes he pointed to the girl and cocked an eyebrow at Bella.

She mouthed, 'Jessica Stanley.'

Harry rolled his eyes again and thought, 'The charms of Draco Malfoy strike again.'

By the end of the class Harry thought that he would much rather face another Hungarian Horntail then to step back into that classroom again.

Walking into the lunch-room, with Draco bragging about getting a date already, Harry looked around for the Cullens. He spotted them already seated at a back table and waved before hurrying to get into the lunch line. Eyes were staring at them from all over the large room, and whispers floated through the air. Harry cocked his head to the side as he caught a few:

_'The new kids are HOT.'_

_'Wonder if they are kin to the Cullens.'_

_'The dark haired one looks like Alice's twin.'_

_'Well the blond looks and acts like Rosalie's twin.'_

_'Where did they actually come from?'_

_'I've heard they are really British Spies.'_

_'I've heard they are actually strippers who are on the run from their pimps.'_

_'Stanley is bragging about a date with the blond tonight.'_

_'Well Mark said he saw Edward and the short one holding hands earlier.'_

Harry shook his head as he grabbed a plastic tray from the counter and filled it with food. Grabbing chocolate milk from the cooler, he looked up to see Edward waving him over.

Sitting down beside the vampire, he looked up and noticed that he had lost Draco in the cafeteria. He soon spotted his roommate at a table with the Newton boy from earlier, Bella and the airhead he had been panting after earlier in Trig.

Harry glanced over to see Alice with a frown on her lovely face and Jasper rubbing a calming hand up and down her back. Raising an eyebrow at Edward, he asked a silent question with his eyes. Edward merely shook his head and started up a conversation with Emmet about baseball.

"When do you want to meet up so that we can work on that History?" Jasper said after a few minutes of mundane chatter.

Harry glanced up from his strawberry ice-cream, "Umm…whenever is good for me. It's not like I have a super heavy schedule or anything."

Edward tuned into the conversation, "You should come to the house this evening. That way Jasper can tutor you and we can spend some time together."

Nodding, Harry smiled when Edward picked up both of their trays and went to dump them. Draco joined them after he dumped his own tray and began filling Harry in on the fact that he had a date tonight with…Jessica.

Alice stood suddenly and walked quickly from the room with Jasper trailing slightly slower behind her. Draco glanced up from his conversation with Harry and frowned, "What's wrong with them?"

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and she and Emmet stood headed for the door as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Harry met up with Emmet at the Chemistry door and grinned up at the giant. "Hey tiny! How's it going?" He said in a chirpy voice.

Emmet laughed his booming belly laugh, "Not a thing, Goliath. Ready to do this?"

Harry grinned at his nickname and nodded as they walked into the classroom. Emmet kept going and took a seat at Jasper's table leaving the seat between them empty.

The teacher, Mrs. Wilson, was small and toad-like. She reminded him a little of Umbridge, except this lady was sweet and very hands on. They spent the class period mixing various harmless chemicals to see how they react together.

Finally it was time for the final class of the day; Harry was exhausted by the time that he reached the gym. He walked over to Coach Mason, and got his slip and a uniform to change into.

He followed a tense and irate Edward into the changing rooms. While changing into his uniform he got to thinking, while trying not to look at anyone around him, Edward had last period with Bella. The girl that he had almost killed last week. No wonder his vampire was so tense.

He flashed the Adonis a reassuring, pearly white smile, when they were done changing. Harry winked over at a giggling Alice, who was talking to Draco, as they walked back onto the gym floor. He noticed that Bella was standing off to the side by Angela, the sweet girl he had talked to in Government earlier that day, staring almost longingly at Edward.

He felt a brief flash of annoyance at the girl, but he pushed it quickly to the side. There was no sense in making a big fuss over this. Edward had said that it was just the girl's blood that called out to him, and nothing else.

Harry was distracted by his thoughts all during P.E. They played indoor soccer, and he barley participated. Draco though was having the time of his life.

"Harry this game is great!" Harry shook his head at the blonde's enthusiasm as he watched him weave in and out of his opponents with his seeker skills.

Eventually they had to change back into their clothes, and head out towards the parking lot. Standing with Edward beside the Mustang as he waited on Draco to turn their slips into the office, they made plans for Harry to come to the Cullen house that night. Draco would need the car for his 'date' so he would drop Harry off and then Edward would bring him home later that night.

Once again Harry glanced up to see Bella looking at Edward. He turned quickly up at the vampire only to see him staring back at the blushing girl.

'It's okay', He told himself. 'I have nothing to worry about. Edward is mine. I have nothing at all to worry about….Do I?!'

A/N: So…first day? How was it? I kinda enjoyed writing this and it took me forever to figure out what Harry's schedule was going to be. Don't forget the Peanut Butter. =]


	10. You Drive Me Crazy

A/N: So sorry this took so long! It's been a really bad few days. My Kitty, Gizmo died. On another note, this one isn't very long, but I really needed to post something for y'all. Hope you enjoy it.

Laying sprawled out on Draco's bed, Harry was flipping through a Quidditch magazine, while the blond searched through his enormous closet. Draco eventually came out of the closet in a grey polo and black slacks. "Finally! I was beginning to think you got lost in there. Do you ever wear jeans?"

Draco shot him a scandalized look, "Jeans? I'm a Malfoy, we _never _dress casual, besides slacks make my ass look nice."

Harry shook his dark head, "Drake, you're far away from the Malfoy name, you can be whatever you want to be here. These people will never understand what a name means! To them you're just a stuck up rich kid...who lives alone with another guy...hmm...that doesn't sounds good for you at all." Draco rolled his eyes and threw his black jacket at the giggling brunet on his bed.

Harry stood up and followed him to the other room, grabbing his own jacket off the sofa, he handed the blond his back. Still laughing and joking with one another they headed for the car.

As they pulled up at then Cullen's, Draco put a hand on Harry's arm to stop him for a moment. "Harry promise me that you'll be careful around them. I know that you trust them, and that you care for Edward, but they're still vampires. All there has to be is one accident and you'll be hurt, maybe even dead." Draco said all of this with such passion that it hurt Harry to hear it. Draco turned his head to face out the window, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please promise me that you'll never leave me alone, I don't know what I would do if I was alone."

Harry sat gaping at the usually stone faced wizard, "Draco look at me!" Silver eyes reluctantly met furious green. "I would never leave you alone! You're my brother through and through, I can't even comprehend leaving you alone. We've been through too much for that to _ever_ happen! The only way you're ever getting rid of me is if you leave. We're stuck like glue!"

Draco snorted, "I've always wanted to be glue-like."

Rolling his eyes, Harry gave the aristocrat a one armed hug. "Be good tonight. And, don't stay out too late."

"Yes mother."

Harry whacked him on the arm, and stepped from the warm car, into the chilly evening weather. He watched the blond drive away, until he was swallowed up by the dense trees that lined the Cullen's driveway.

He was met at the door by a grinning Edward, who pulled him into a hug. Harry tucked his head underneath the other's chin and sighed in relief at the strong arms that surrounded him.

"You're freezing." Edward whispered with his arms wrapped around the shivering wizard.

"Mmm...just a few more minutes." Harry mumbled sluggishly with his nose buried in Edward's silk shirt.

Frowning, Edward pulled away and led Harry inside the toasty, dimly lit house and in front of a small space heater. Sighing as he started getting feeling back in his hands, Harry looked around for the other Cullens. "They're all around here somewhere." Edward said answering his un-asked question.

Edward led him up the flight of stairs and down a hallway that was covered in pictures of the family in different times. Harry laughed quietly at a picture of the Cullen 'children' in the sixties.

Walking into Edward's room, Harry felt his curiosity peak as he looked around the spacious living space. The first thing that he noticed was that there was no bed in the grey and white walled room, but there was a comfy looking black leather sofa. The whole back wall was one large window with a magnificent view of the forest that surrounded the house. Another wall was covered in books, some old, some new and some had creases from where they had been read over and over. The final wall held a huge stereo system and C.D.'s galore.

Harry walked over and plopped down on the leather sofa and crooked his finger to get the vampire to come sit by him. "So...what do you think?" Edward said after a moment of fidgeting and waiting for the other's response.

"I love it." Harry said sliding into the other's arms. "It screams 'Edward.' You spend a lot of time in here don't you?"

Edward looked slightly uncomfortable for a second before replying, "I used too. Not so much anymore."

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "And, what do you do now?"

"I, uh, Iwatchyouatnight." The vampire said so fast that it took Harry a minute or two to comprehend what he said.

"You...watch...me? At night? When I'm sleeping?" He said sitting up and trying to wrap his mind around the fact that someone had been in his room without his knowledge. While he was asleep, then the cool sheets from this morning entered his head and _BAM _everything made sense! "That's sweet...completely inappropriate, kinda creepy and a little stalker-ish, but sweet all the same. Though we are gunna hafta get you a collar with a bell or something..." He said after a moment of deliberating and picturing the proud vampire with a pink collar that had a tiny silver bell on it.

"A bell?"

"Yes a bell! That way I'll at least know your there, with all the jingling and stuff..."

"Wow...a collar. That's a little kinky, Harry." Edward said with an evil grin on his delectable features.

"Yeah yeah. At least I'm not freaking out. We are _not_ telling Draco that you've been sneaking into my room though. Panic much? He might stop you from doing it again."

"So that means that I can come back?" Edward relaxed slightly and breathed out a sigh at his wizard's words. "I like watching you sleep. It relaxes me...and you make the cutest noises."

"Yes you can come back anytime you want too." Harry felt himself blushing and swatted at the arm that was wrapped around him, "At least I don't snore...do I?"

"Not really, but you do mumble the craziest things every once in awhile. Nothing that ever really makes sense, still kinda amusing though." He said with a sly grin.

Harry rolled his verdant eyes and relaxed back against the broad chest behind him. It was strange to be leaning against a chest and not hear a heartbeat or feel it rise and fall with breath.

"So Draco is on a date...with Jessica Stanley. Wonder how that's going to go." Edward finally said, breaking Harry from his thoughts. "Why Jessica?"

"'Cause she's easy. That's how Drake likes his girls, cheap and easy. He slept with half the population of Hogwarts, just because he could." Harry said with a snort. "Male or female doesn't matter to him, not like he wants to marry any of them or anything. He just likes the challenge of getting them into his bed...or wherever is convenient at that particular moment."

"So he's a whore?"

Harry turned to the vampire with an indignant look on his face, "Draco is not a whore, he just likes sex! There is nothing wrong with that and it's not like he is actually paying them or anything. He doesn't lead them on or make silly promises. Everyone knows up front that all they're going to have is a good time."

Edward met the fiery greens eyes, pulled the lithe body tightly against his, and smirked, "What about you Harry? Do you like sex?"

"Ugh..I.." He mumbled unintelligently, before leaning up and capturing those tempting lips above his.

Edward slid his tongue along the full lips in front of his and asked for permission. Harry parted his lips and soon both pink tongues were dueling for dominance. Edward broke the kiss abruptly even though it killed him to do it.

"What? What'd you do that for?" Harry whined, trying to lean in for another kiss.

"Hey you're the one that wanted to be just friends, little wizard. Friends don't kiss like that." Edward said as he sat the other gently on the sofa beside him, before standing up and striding quickly to the other side of the room.

Harry sat on the sofa pouting, "Stupid teasing vampire."

"I heard that and that was your decision not mine."

Harry merely stuck his tongue out when the other turned to look through a pile of .  
"I can't help the fact that I'm sixteen and a hormonal teenager."

Shaking his head, Edward slid a C.D. from it's case and put it in the monstrous stereo.  
The soothing voice of Secondhand Serenade filled the room, and Harry was soon lost in the words of the beautiful song.

Opening his eyes when he felt a dip in the sofa, Harry glanced up to see Edward staring intently at an old weather worn, brown leather book in his hands. "It was my fathers." He said glancing down at the old Bible in his hands. "Carlisle managed to sneak it from my human house before it was ransacked after Mother and I...died at the hospital."

"Oh Edward." Harry breathed quietly as Edward opened the old book.

Tucked behind the first yellowed page was a worn photograph. There were three happy people in the photo and Harry's breath caught in his throat when he saw a young Edward smiling happily and waving at the camera. His mother and father each standing proudly behind him with a hand on his shoulders.

Edward Masen was nice looking older man with thick dark hair and a mustache. He looked tall and strong in the picture and it was hard to believe that influenza had stolen the life from the man.

Elizabeth Masen was absolutely stunning in a light colored dress. She was curvy with long wavy hair that was probably the same bronze as her sons, and a lovely smile on her beautiful face.

Edward was so..._young _looking in the old picture. He was probably around ten when it was snapped and he didn't have the shadows that would find their way to his face in a few short years, when his father didn't come home from work one day.

Harry finally looked up from the picture to the man, whom he had come to care so much about. It _hurt_ to see him sitting there so broken as he stared down into his mother and father's smiling faces. "I can barley remember them." He said softly. "They are so blurry in my mind. I miss them."

Bringing his hand up to the other's face, Harry let it guide the other's eyes to his. "They are in a better place Edward, and I'm sure that they are looking down on you and smiling right now."

Edward snorted before tearing his face from the other's gaze, "Smiling? I doubt it, I'm a monster, Harry. I've killed innocent people."

"You are what you are Edward. You can't change that and I don't want you to. What's happened in your past has made you into the wonderful person that you are today, and I would never change you, not for anything." Harry said staring at the side of his vampire's beautiful face.

Just as Edward was about to say something there was an awful crash from downstairs. "Ah, it would seem that the family is finally home. Shall we go down and speak to them?"

Gone was the emotional mask and back was the stone face and unreadable eyes. Sighing, Harry stood from his position and followed the confusing vampire downstairs. As he hit the bottom step, he was practically tackled by a hyper pixie. "Harry!"

"'Ello Alice." Harry said through a mouthful of brown locks.

Giggling, the girl drug him over to the white leather sofa and forced him down before she began speaking quickly. "When are you going to let me take you shopping. Edward's been hogging you all to himself lately!"

Glancing over at Edward, who had sat down with Emmet to play X-Box, with a 'Help me!' look on his face he replied, "Umm....Alice? You know that I love you and that I would do anything for you, but I barely survived a Draco shopping experience last week. I don't think I'm up to chasing you around just yet."

He winced at the hurt look on the normally happy girl's face. "Oh...ok. If you insist..."

"Don't do that! OK! I'll go I'll go! Just stop looking at me like that!" He said quickly and the look vanished from her face immediately as the normal happy look returned and she bounced into the kitchen to make plans with Esme.

Harry looked over to Jasper on his right and sighed, "Why do I think that I just played right into her trap?"

"That would be because you did Harry. Good luck with shopping with her and the other two. It's a nightmare, that I will hopefully never have to endure again."

Harry chuckled softly before reaching over and grabbing his satchel off the coffee table in front of them. Reaching in he pulled out his American History book and waved it at Jasper. The other just laughed and took the book from him before flipping to chapter one.

They studied for a few hours, before he fell asleep with his head on the blond's shoulder. Edward came by and scooped him up gently and carried him to the silver Volvo. When they got back home, Edward noticed that Draco was still not there, so he let them into the quiet house and headed for Harry's bedroom.

Turning the heater up high, he slid his brunet's clothes and shoes off and tucked him tightly underneath the covers. After the other was comfortable he settled himself underneath and pulled the other into his arms, to wait out the night.

Sitting there with Harry in his arms, his mind began to wander.

A/N: So? Not the best one I know, but they all can't be perfect. Wherever could Edward's mind be wandering? =] Thanks for all of the peanut butter you guys left me! Review loveies!


	11. Sounds So Good

A/N: THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETAED!!! Fair warning y'all. If you find any mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them. My Beta seems to have fallen off the Earth. Hmm...let's pick a new word...like Pop Corn. Hehe. I'm enjoying this way too much.

Edward Cullen was nothing if not smart. He had lived for well over a hundred years, and had learned many things about life in general. He knew that the little human that he held in his arms was dangerous just as he himself was. When Edward had caught the glimpse into the other's mind, he saw the power and grace that Harry fought with, and yet, he yearned to know more about Harry's life and adventures.

Thinking back to the first time that he saw Harry, he tried to dissect the instant attraction that he had felt. When the brunet had opened the door and Edward caught his first glimpse of those expressive eyes he knew that he was lost. Hearing the wizard's stories, had made him want to get to know the young war hero even better, something that his mind kept telling him was wrong.

Unlike the bloodlust with Bella, the boy's blood seemed to sing to him, make him want to protect and…love the other. Edward knew that it was too soon for love to be in effect, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before it fully blossomed. The other made his un-beating heart skip, and when he had asked Carlisle about it the older vampire and merely chuckled and told him that is what had happened when he had first met the sixteen year old human Esme.(1)

Still the thought of hurting his Harry plagued his every thought. The fragile human body was something that he had to be so very careful with, unless he wanted a furious Draco barbequing him, and he had no doubt that the blonde dragon could do it either.

Glancing over at the luminous red numbers on the clock, he noticed that it was nearing two o'clock, and Draco was still not home. That's when he heard the sound of a car turning onto the road that led to the house.

Listening intently, he managed to catch a couple of the blond's thoughts as he was unlocking the door.

--Cullen? What the hell is your car doing here at two in the morning? You'd better not be in his room, or I will fry your undead ass.--

Chuckling softly to himself as he heard the blonde slam the door and stomp towards the room, Edward smirked and pulled his little companion closer to his cold chest as the door opened.

Smirking amusedly at the sex and alcohol smelling wizard, he grimaced lightly in disgust at the odor.

"Stanley? Really Draco? I thought you of all people would have better taste than that."

"Blow me Cullen, what are you doing here, and why the bloody hell is it so hot in here?"

Edward looked at the other as if that was the dumbest question ever and rolled his eyes, "I brought him home and did not want to leave him here alone, and I can not very well freeze him to death can I? Hence the heater being on."

Sneering, Draco thought about hexing the vampire just to see if it would work, but the thought of it hitting the innocently, sleeping Harry stopped that train immediately. Still it was tempting though…he was still a Slytherin after all.

So instead he just decided to try and reason with the irritating vampire, "If you hurt him in any way I. Will. Make. You. Pay. What are you going to do when he keeps ageing and you are forever 17? Harry won't leave you no matter what I or anyone else says to him. When he falls for someone he falls hard. Can you really handle all of the baggage that someone like Harry comes with? Of course you can you're a bloody vampire, but the real question is do you want too?"

Edward just gawked at the blond and shook his head before replying, "I do not know why I am having this conversation with you Draco. This is mine and Harry's business and no one else's. I understand that you care deeply for him, but he has made a decision that was his alone to make. I am with him for as long as he will have me, forever if it's my choice."

Draco stopped dead still at what the vampire just said, "Forever? You're planning on turning him? Over my dead body maybe, but no other way. I will let you have your fun for now Edward, but remember that Harry is my everything. And never forget that I am a very dangerous man."

With that the blond turned on his heel and swept his black jacket flowing bat-like from the room, while Edward glared at the door. He placed a gentle kiss on the smooth, tan forehead, and smiled blindingly when the brunet mumbled his name.

Edward carried on with his thinking and his thoughts turned to Bella Swan, the girl whose blood turned him into a monster. He felt no physical attraction to the girl, but for some reason she couldn't stay out of his thoughts. The only explanation that he could come up with was the fact that he couldn't read her mind. She was even more a mystery than the beauty in his arms. The girl was something that he needed to talk to Harry about, he had caught a brief thought of confusion and jealousy from his human's mind about her earlier. He wanted no insecurities or secrets between them and he would do anything to keep the other by his side.

Switching his train of thought, he remembered the conversation that he had with Alice this morning before school. She had seen a group of black robed figures attacking the local werewolves and his family with flashes of weird light, and while the thought of a good fight was refreshing, he knew that Carlisle would never allow for it to happen. That was something else that he was going to have to talk to his boyfriend about…boyfriend…heh…he liked the sound of that.

He was lost in his rambling thoughts for a few more hours before he glanced to the glowing red numbers to his side and frowned when they said 6:30. It was time for another day at school and he dreaded waking the sleeping boy in his arm's up. Shaking the shoulder gently he smiled as sleepy green eyes looked into his.

Yawning, Harry opened his eyes at the gently shaking he received. Emerald eyes met topaz and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Edward in his bed…and the fact that all he had on were his boxers.

--How did I get home last night? The last thing I remember was studying with Jazz, then nothing. And how did I end up with no clothes on? Oh man Draco is going to flip if he sees Edward here. You can hear me can't you? Damn telepathic vampire. Stop smirking!--

Slapping the cold shoulder beneath him he sat up and frowned when he noticed how hot it was. The next thing he knew the rock hard body beneath him was gone and he heard the thermostat being flicked off before he was promptly flipped onto his back with cold, eager lips on his.

Moaning into the kiss, he brought his warm hands up and slid them under the black shirt that was molded to the other's back. Harry parted his legs and felt his hips come in contact with the body above him. He smirked slightly into the kiss and rocked gently up into the other's hips while pulling Edward closer to his body.

Finally Harry broke the kiss and gulped in much needed oxygen, while Edward trailed kisses down his neck and behind his ears. Moaning again he raked his nails down his vampire's back and smiled when he felt the other push him a little harder into the bed.

Edward crawled agilely back up the bed and rested his forehead against the scarred one below his. Smiling softly he cupped a flushed cheek in one hand and slid the other underneath Harry's body to pull him closer. Resting his weight lightly on the smaller body, he whispered softly, "Good morning."

"Morning. I could definitely get used to waking up like this." Harry replied with a grin and a kiss to Edward's nose. "How did you get in here, and what are you going to do if Draco walks in?"

"Hmm…I carried you here last night after you fell asleep, and decided that I would stay. Draco already knows that was a…fun conversation." Edward answered not telling his little human what time the other had come home. That was for the blond to tell, Edward was so not getting into that little spat.

"Am I going to get to hear about this conversation. I wonder what time he got home last night?" Harry asked as he gently pushed the other off of him. Standing up and streching, he blushed as he felt the burning eyes on his back.

Turning to look at Edward, he gasped softly at the look in the other's eyes. The desire in those golden eyes was almost enough to make he want to crawl back in the bed and never get back out, except for the fact that he really had to pee. Damn human needs.

"I'm going to head back to the house to change and grab my books. I'll meet you at school." Edward said laughing lightly at the torn look on his boyfriend's face, and with a quick dizzying kiss he was gone.

******************

Neville had never, in his wildest dreams, expected to be in South America hiding, after the bloodies war his world had ever seen. All because of Harry Potter, whom he would do anything for, even tromp through muck with Luna Lovegood to find Narfunkles and stand up to the people he had worshipped since childhood. Harry had killed Voldemort for these bloody people and then they turn on him like nothing? How could they do that?

Ron and Hermione had been the ones that really thrown him for a loop. Harry was suppose to have been their best friend. Neville would have given anything to have a friendship like those three had, and they betray him and think nothing of it. The three of them had been through so much in their short time together. Stuff that should have had them growing closer than ever, not farther apart. After the Ministry fiasco in the summer of their fourth year, the Golden Trio had fallen apart, and shockingly in stepped the Silver Prince to help Harry.

Draco had been good for Harry though, he had pushed him to the max, and never let him give up. Neville could remember when Harry would stumble past him on the way to the infirmary with Draco limping behind him. Who knew that Draco had a heart? The blonde was by no means a goody two shoes now, he was still the same obnoxious prat he had always been, just a little softer…to Harry at least. Though he still scared the crap outta Neville.

Neville shook his head to clear the thoughts of the Slytherin from his mind and focused on the airy blonde he was attempting to find. Weaving in and out of the people of the market he found Luna looking at a multi-colored skirt at a vendor stand. Walking closer he noticed that a white owl was perched on her lime green clothed shoulder. Hedwig had returned!

He had been so surprised to see the white owl when they had been in Venice, that some of his old clumsiness had kicked in and he had knocked over a table. Seeing the owl had given him hope about finding Harry, so he had wrote his letter and sent it off with the beautiful creature. Neville laughed loudly as the bird saw him and flew to land on his outstretched arm.

"Hey Beautiful, did you find Harry?" He whispered softly stroking her white feathers.

Hedwig gave him a 'How dare you doubt me?!' look and pecked him lightly on the ear. He smiled apologetically and offered her the treat that Luna had dug out of her purple, velvet purse.

Luna smiled airily and handed him a folded piece of paper, "Harry sent a letter. Perhaps he hasn't been eaten by the blibbering humdingers yet. I knew he would out smart them."

Neville simply shook his head and opened the small white piece of paper. On it was only one two words, 'Forks, Washington.'

"Only Harry could find a town named after utensils and drag Malfoy to it. Luna how does America sound?" Neville said after a moment of trying to figure out where Washington was.

"Lovely. Simply lovely. I've heard there are Grisnicks there. Did you know that they cause intense orgasms? Wonder if they've come across any yet?"

Neville laughed in amusement and said, "Knowing Malfoy he's found a whole herd of them. So Forks here we come."

******************

Ronald Bilius Weasley was enjoying the attention of everyone in the room. It was about time that he got the attention that he deserved. He cleared his throat and gave a brief report, "There have been a number of Death Eater reports around Hiroshima, Japan, at least twenty were spotted in a small bar there. They have not made a move, but we are keeping a close eye on them waiting for them to strike. Now does anyone have any news of Harry Potter?"

Ron was part of the Order that handled the rest of the Death Eater scum that still littered the Earth. He traveled from place to place torching them out of hiding after they were spotted. He was also part of the 'Search for Potter' group. Ron had been trying to get on with the Aurors since he had quit school during their sixth year to 'help' with the war effort, and he was hoping that catching Potter would help him get in good with the department.

Frowning he noticed that Snape was glaring at him he broke eye contact before the older man spoke, "Well Weasley shouldn't we be focusing on the Death Eaters rather than this pathetic plot to find Potter? You people are wasting my time with this."

"Well Severus you'll be pleased to know that we have narrowed the search down to South and North America. The only bad news is that the continents are too large for our search team. It will take us months to cover all of the ground." Albus spoke up from his seat at the head of the table before Ron could speak up.

"America?" Was the only reply that Severus could give as he shot Lupin a slight look before his stone mask was back.

******************

Harry was surprisingly excited about going back to school that day. After Edward had left he had taken a quick shower, fixed his hair and threw on some dark jeans and a black hoodie with his ratty converse.

The brunet whistled softly as he left his room to join a half asleep Draco in the kitchen. Smirking viciously, he slammed his bag down loudly beside the blond, who jumped and groaned painfully in response. Laughing in amusement he whipped up a bowl of cereal and a banana before making a pot of coffee.

"So Fabio what time did you get home last night or should I say this morning?" Harry said in a loud obnoxious voice, knowing that the blond was probably hung-over.

Draco groaned in response before replying, "My business is my own Potter, so bugger off. What was your pet vampire doing here last night?"

"My business is my own Malfoy, so bugger off." Harry replied mocking the aristocrats slow drawl.

Draco glanced up and glared lightly as he pointed towards the now full coffee pot. "Fetch!"

Harry stared at the Malfoy heir incredulously before walking over and pouring a steaming mug of the liquid, "Do you require anything else, Master Malfoy?"

"That'll be all Jenkins." Draco said with a smirk as he sipped lightly on the scorching coffee.

Harry laughed softly and ate his now soggy cereal when a 'Doh!' (Man he loved the Simpsons) entered his mind. "Draco, I don't know why I'm just now thinking about this, but what about wards around the house? We're suppose to be on the run remember!"

Draco looked at him like he was a complete dunderhead, "Potter, do you really think that I've been living in a house with no wards on it? I put those up almost immediately after we blocked our wands."

At Harry's blank look he dropped his mug in the sink before continuing, "While you were in the training room? Gah! Never mind Potter! Just don't fret about it, it's already taken care of."

Not remembering, but trusting Draco all the same, Harry finished up. Grabbing his bag off the counter, he met the grouchy blond at the car for another fun-filled day of school. "That's what you get for staying out late on a school night!"

(1) I saw on a twilight Lexicon that in 1911 Carlisle tended to a sixteen year old Esme's broken leg. I don't remember this part in the book, but it kinda helps with the story telling. =]

A/N: So another one dead and gone. Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter, and just keep them rolling.


	12. Kiss Me Thru The Phone

A/N: Well hello darlins'. This was suppose to have been loaded Sunday night but the freakin' thing wouldn't let me. Then I came down with strept throat, and do believe I am dieing. My Beta is still missing in action, so y'all let me know about any mistakes. Sorry to have taken so long.

Draco was snoring loudly by the time they reached the school. Harry sighed before poking him lightly in the side as the rain beat a steady icy thrum outside the warm car.

Chuckling at the blond's protest at being woken up, Harry reached into the backseat and pulled out...a pair of pink, lacy panties. "Oh Draco Malfoy, I know you didn't fuck that bimbo in our backseat. I'm going to have to go get a new car now! Gah! That is so gross!"

Draco snorted in laughter and flinched away from the pink, lacy bomb that Harry threw at him. "The backseat is rather comfortable Harry. Maybe you and Edward should hop back there and try it out."

Harry shot him an incredulous look and answered in a dry voice, "Oh Draco does this mean that I have your permission to have sex with my boyfriend? How kind of you."

Grabbing his satchel (and wondering if maybe he needed to Lysol it) he hopped gracefully out of the warm car and into the freezing rain. Running frantically for the shelter of the sidewalk, he wondered if Edward had arrived yet.

He didn't have to look any farther than right in front of him, standing there was the one person that made his heart skip a beat, and his pants tighten. Edward was once again god-like in his appearance, dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt with his khaki jacket.

Smiling happily he snuggled into the other's cold embrace before they were rudely interrupted by Emmet, "Awww! Looky at how sweet they are! Ow! Damn Rosie quite hitting me I was just playing!"

Rosalie just sniffed and cuffed her husband once more over the head, before turning on her stilettos and clip clopping into the school. Emmet grinned cheekily at Harry before following his wife, leaving Harry with Jasper, Alice and Edward.

Harry looked at Jasper and noticed that he was standing as far away from him as possible with both hands on Alice's small shoulders. The blond's eyes were a dark black and he had an impossibly pained look on his gorgeous features.

"We have to go hunting tonight it's been a few days." Edward whispered breathily in his ear causing shivers to race up and down his body.

Nodding Harry smiled softly at Jasper who responded tightly before Alice pecked Harry on the cheek and led her struggling mate into the school.

"Do you think he will be okay today?" Harry asked his boyfriend uneasily as he worried about his friend.

"Jasper is strong, he'll be fine, besides Alice and I will both be keeping an eye on him all day. I know you have Chemistry with him and I want you to let Emmet sit between you two, just to keep the temptation down. Just be careful in History because that's the only class that the two of you have alone. I don't want you hurt."

Harry nodded at the logic even if he trusted Jasper implicitly, he knew that a single mistake could cause his life or the life of anyone around him. Harry smiled up into his boyfriend's almost black eyes and asked him, "Do I need to stay away from you today? You look hungry as well and I don't want to cause you any pain."

"The only way you'll hurt me is if you stay away. I need you by my side." Edward said staring into his eyes.

Harry smiled happily and grabbed the vampire by the hand and began dragging him to their lockers. People actually stopped what they were doing to watch the normally stoic Cullen boy be drug by the weird new kid.

As soon as they passed the whispering started and caused Harry to falter slightly in his pace before Edward squeezed his hand encouragingly. Glancing over his shoulder he flashed his mega watt smile and kept on walking. The duo met Alice at Harry's locker and she looped her arm through Harry's. Edward gave him a quick kiss before Harry was led to the Government classroom.

The class was spent with Harry once again lost in the words that the teacher spewed. Alice giggled softly and handed him her notes that he hurriedly copied down. Finally Mr. Jefferson allowed them to pair off to work on their assignment.

The pair finished their work in record time ("How many times have you done this Alice?) and were allowed to converse quietly to themselves.

Alice was the first to speak and Harry wished that he had and maybe saved himself some embarrassment, "So Harry how are things between you and Edward going? I've been getting some pretty hot and heavy visions of you two lately."

Harry choked on the mint he had just popped into his mouth, and Alice had to pound him on the back to keep him from choking, "ALICE! You can't say things like that and why are looking for stuff like that? Perv. Things are going great between us. I have no complaints. We've agreed that we would know when the time was right."

"Just because you don't go all the way doesn't mean you can't have some fun." The female vampire said with a smirk.

Harry's reply was a simple, "Hmm..."

After a minute Alice decided that there had been enough silence, "So when are we going shopping? We should go to Paris...oh that would be so much fun. If we could get Edward to let you go long enough. Maybe over the Easter holidays...yes that's when we'll go."

Harry simply shook his head and nudged the girl lightly before she slipped off into a daydream of silk and fashion, "Come on let's get ready to go."

As Harry put his books in his locker he looked up to see Bella Swan standing by him. Frowning, he noticed that she had a skittish look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"I...I was just coming by to tell you that we are having a BBQ Saturday with some of our friends from LaPlush and Charlie wants you and Draco to come by if your not busy." The girl's brown eyes darted around nervously before settling her eyes on Harry's left shoulder.

Harry thought it over and decided that maybe they did need to get out and be around the other people in the town, "I'll talk to Draco about it, but I'm pretty sure that we will stop by for awhile. Why didn't you just ask me in Trig class though?"

That question was answered when he saw her eyes light up right before he felt familiar arms slide around his waist. It was almost comical the way her face fell though and Harry couldn't help but get a little satisfaction out of it. She shouldn't have her sights set on a taken man.

'She was here before you.' Harry rolled his eyes at the snide voice in his head. 'Yes, but I'm the one he chose.'

Shaking his head as he realized that he had just had an argument with himself, he waved goodbye to the agitated female.

Edward raised an eyebrow in question about what the hell had just transpired, but Harry shook his head telling the vampire that it was nothing. They walked hand-in-hand into the English classroom, but quickly let go of each other when Mrs. Carter glared at them for PDA. Harry smiled sheepishly at the stern woman who muttered something about being surrounded by hormonal teenagers.

Draco was in a pretty good mood and looking completely self-satisfied when they took their seats beside him. Looking at the blond curiously Harry couldn't help himself, "So what'd you do this time?"

"I have officially established myself as a Sex-God in the muggle world. Apparently Stanley has been telling everyone she's seen how great I am in bed...or actually how great I am in the backseat." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry glared viscously at the blond as he was reminded about his now soiled backseat, "I have to get a new car because of you, asshole. I still can't believe you did that...that skank in my backseat."

Edward couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle as he heard the fury in his human's voice, but he quickly silenced it and raised his hands in innocence, when that glare was directed at him. "Hey now I didn't do anything!"

Draco just smirked at the vampire and replied knowing that the brunet between them would soon be red as a tomato, "Nah Harry's just jealous that I got to the backseat before you two did."

"Draco shut up!" Harry hissed as he turned the predicted bright red and covered his face with his hands.

Edward leaned closer before whispering hotly into his blushing boyfriend's ear, "You know that the Volvo has a nice spacious backseat too right, and there is always the Vanquish?"

Neither of the older boys thought it was possible but Harry turned even redder at the insinuation, "Oh Geez not both of you! I can't take this...though the Vanquish does have it's perks."

All three of them laughed before they were silenced when the class started.

Sitting in American History beside a tense Jasper, Harry tried very hard to focus on Mr. Harris and leaning as far away from the hungry vampire as possible. The latter was harder than it looked considering the two of them had to work together as the teacher had assigned them a project that would take the next few weeks to do.

To Harry the class seemed to drag on and he almost died of shock when the bell rang and Jasper practically flew from the room. Striding quickly from the room he met Alice in the hallway and told her that she really needed to get the blond out of there before he snapped.

"Harry please be careful in P.E. today, try not to lose you temper. Edward can't help himself sometimes." She whispered before she danced off to find her mate.

Harry looked after the pixie like girl and sighed before putting her warning to the back of his mind.

French was incredibly fun that day even if he had to sit by himself as Alice had took Jasper home for the day. The class was learning different French songs as Mrs. Rousseau danced around the classroom with her multi-colored skirt flying about her every which way.

Eventually the fun had to end, and it was time for his daily torture session a.k.a Trigonometry. The tentative truce he had with Bella yesterday seemed to have completely dissolved, and the girl ignored him the entire class period. Not that he really cared or anything...nope it was better this way. Besides you can't be best friends with someone who has their eye set on your boyfriend.

Draco kept flicking paper at him and kept 'accidentally' hitting Bella upside her head. The girl finally hissed, "Stop doing that ignorant asshole!"

Draco sat up straight and gave his famous Malfoy glare that even had Harry cringing lightly. Harry just sunk lower in his chair knowing that this was so not going to end well. Knowing Draco she'd go out to her truck later and find her tires slit. He was nothing if not vicious.

Lunch was spent watching Draco, who had decided to sit with them today, and Rosalie pick apart everyone in the lunchroom's attire. It was by far one of the funniest things Harry had ever heard.

The two reminded him of the judges on that show Drake liked...America's Next Top Model or something like that. The blond could watch that show all day long, while muttering how much hotter he was than those anorexic bitches.

"Are you actually going to eat anything other than sweets?" Edward laughed as Harry took Emmet's untouched vanilla ice-cream, he had already eaten his own and Edwards.

Harry merely shook his head no and poked at the 'mystery meat' on his plate, and stated matter-of-factly, "I think I'd rather not die of some type of random poisoning. Besides there is nothing wrong with sweets, they are a mandatory in everyday life."

"Yeah but you better watch it or your ass will get fat." Draco said snidely, while munching on a celery stick, Rosalie nodded in agreement beside him.

Harry turned a deadly stare on his roommate and proceeded to flip him off, "Are you saying that my ass is nice right now Drake? Aww...that's sweet."

"Please Potter the only person looking at your ass is Edward. Oh and Newton." Draco replied sweetly.

Edward growled quietly underneath his breath and Harry leaned heavily against his side. 'Great.' He thought, 'My very own possessive vampire.'

They continued on with mundane chatter for the rest of lunch. Edward dumped and Harry's plate and glided back to the table right before the bell rang. Harry laughed at something that Emmet said and he slapped him on the back as they headed for Chemistry.

Sitting in Chemistry beside a bouncing Emmet, Harry wondered if vampires could have sugar highs. The large brunet was actually twitching as Mrs. Wilson was talking excitedly about moles. Harry couldn't help himself when he asked, "What does she have against brown, furry creatures?"

Emmet busted into loud laughter startling half the class, before reply to a completely confused Harry, "A mole is the amount of pure substance containing the same number of chemical units as there are atoms in exactly 12 grams of carbon-12."

"Did you know that you sound like a textbook? Just saying cause you really did right then, Tiny." Harry said staring at the giant man, who apparently only played dumb.

Emmet just went back to tapping his foot so fast that Harry thought he was imagining it.

"What is wrong with you? Are you high or something? Whatever it is you need to share." Harry said after getting dizzy watching the other's leg bounce.

Emmet shook his head and mumbled something about going hunting tonight and something about a bear.

That caused Harry to imagine Emmet wrestling with a bear like he did with Edward, Jasper, the first day they went to the Cullens. That would be something to see, not that he felt like going anywhere near a bear or anything. Finally the bell rang and Harry headed towards the gym, meeting Edward at the double doors that led into the room.

Today they were playing badminton and it was Harry and Mike against Draco and Edward. Mike kept getting really close and 'accidentally' touching Harry in inappropriate places. Every time his hands would make contact Edward would stand dead still and glower at the both of them.

The warning that Alice had given him that morning came to the forefront of his mind. Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm his bubbling anger.

--Don't look at me like that Edward Cullen. I have done nothing wrong. Glare at him all you want, but leave me out of this manly pissing contest.--

Edward looked at his boyfriend with an apologetic look on his face, before he hit the shuttlecock a little to hard...right into Mike's nose. The blond hit his knees and cradled his bleeding face in his hands. The only thing that Edward said was, "Oops."

Harry glared once more at his vampire as he helped Mike to stand. A couple of the bleeding boys buddies came over and helped him to the Nurse's Office.

Harry frowned heavily and took off to the changing rooms. He had just taken his shirt off when he heard the door open. Feeling Edward's burning gaze on his bare back, caused chills to race up and down his body.

Turning to face Edward, Harry dropped his shirt on the bench in front of him as he found his arms full of a lustful vampire. Edward slammed his body into the lockers., but brought his hand up to keep Harry's head from hitting the blue metal. Harry swore there would be a Harry-shaped dent in the metal when he stepped away from it.

Edward was at the moment trying to devour the beauty in his arms. Tongues danced and teeth clashed as they tried to consume the person in front of them. Harry slid his hands around the taller boy's neck and kissed back just as ferociously. The battle for dominance was a strong one, and Harry was by no means just going to back down just because Edward was taller than him.

Pushing the brunet harder against the locker, Edward slid his knee between Harry's buckling legs and pressed against the hardness he found there. The sound of Harry's moan made him push harder and break the kiss to nip and kiss his way down the other's tan throat.

A second later Edward was across the room and Harry landed hard on his bottom as the locker room door was almost knocked off it's hinges. Draco stood there smirking at the gasping couple, "Class ends in ten minutes. You two might wanna clean up before a bunch of teenage boys walk in on you."

A/N: Gotta love a little bump and grind...guess what? There's a whole lot more coming next chapter... =)

Don't forget to review!


	13. Stuck Like Glue

AN: **Peaks from behind bush** Um...hi? Oh wow it's been over a year since I posted the last chapter of this fic. To all of you still reading this story I thank you so very much! Hopefully the chapters will come alot faster. Right now I'm on maternity leave, so I've had time to type this little bit up. Hopefully within the next few days I'll have a precious baby girl to look after! =) Anywho on with the story!

The hot water beating down on his back caused Harry to groan in pleasure as his muscles un-kinked themselves. Running his hands through his hair and wincing at the pull in his shoulder, Harry knew that he had been working out too much lately. His body had forgotten the rigorous training that it had been put through two years ago. Draco had been practically torturing him the past three days after school, they had even been running in three miles in the morning.

Harry knew that something had happened for Draco to suddenly start the insane training sessions up again, but the blond was pleading the fifth (Ha! Jasper would be proud of that one.) All Harry knew was that it was seriously cutting in on his Edward time and that was just not sitting well with the wizard. The only times he saw his boyfriend anymore was at school (which he had slept through today) and at night when he stayed in Harry's room.

After washing the conditioner out of his hair, Harry picked up the squeegee and poured some apple body wash on it. Running the foamy concoction over his now pink skin, he wondered were his vampire was at the moment. The older boy was usually at the house by eight and it was already almost ten and he hadn't shown up yet. Knowing that it was useless to worry about the vampire he finished rinsing his body and stepped from the now cooling water.

Smiling happily when he remembered that it was Friday night and he might actually get to sleep in, Harry whistled a random tune softly. He wrapped a towel around his slim waist and walked back into his room noticing that the heat had kicked on all the while towel drying his wet locks he never saw the statue still figure on the bed.

Hearing a slight stirring, his body snapped to attention, but calmed as soon as he realized it was just Edward. The vampire's eyes were a light butterscotch meaning that he had just recently fed, though at the moment there was fire burning in the beautiful orbs.

Edward walked silently into the cool room and heard the shower in the attached bathroom running. He chuckled softly as he flicked the heater on high and pictured what Harry would do if he slipped into the shower with him. Thoughts of Harry dripping wet crossed his mind and he let loose a quiet moan at the images in his head. Though nothing would prepare him for what was about to happen.

Hearing the water shut off he propped himself up on the headboard of the large bed and waited for the other to come out. When the door opened his breath caught in his throat and he thought he had died all over again. Imagining Harry with no clothes on was nothing compared to actually seeing the real thing.

Harry stood trying to dry his wet mane off with a towel, while another was wrapped loosely around his slim waist. The cream colored fabric was barely giving the teenager any privacy and Edward was itching to rip it the rest of the way off.

He knew when Harry finally noticed he was there by the tense set of the boys shoulders and the way his hands paused in his hair. Edward also noticed when Harry deemed him as a non threat when those tense shoulders relaxed completely.

Allowing his gaze to map out the new skin that had been revealed to him, Edward eyed the strong lithe body eagerly. Golden eyes memorized the way the brunet's chest rose and fell and the tip of a tattoo that he could barely make out around the boy's hip.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, eager eyes traced a water droplet as it ran down his long tan neck, and over a puckered nipple, all the way to where the towel caught it. Edward wanted to trace the trail with his hands and his tongue, and maybe make a few trails of his own.

Harry noticed the heavy gaze of the vampire and he couldn't help himself when he took a few steps closer and his knees bumped the edge of the bed between Edward's parted legs. Icy strong fingers touched his neck and left goose bumps in their wake as they trailed over his heaving chest. Gasping in delight as a cool deft tongue followed in their path, Harry brought his hands up and tangled them in the bronze hair in front of him.

Pulling the older boy closer, Harry moaned as one of the hands slid up his body and tweaked a nipple before pulling him down for a scorching kiss. Tongues dueled for dominance as he pushed the vampire onto his back and climbed on top of him. Resting his legs on either side of the clothed body beneath him, Harry's fingers tried to undo the pearl buttons of Edwards silk shirt.

Cursing Harry finally gave up and banished the shirt with a flick of his wrist. Rubbing his heated hands up and down the hard, white chest, Harry broke the kiss so that he could get his first real look at the other's body.

Edward was all pale, hard flesh with sinewy muscles and sharp bones. His twin pink, nipples stood out in sharp contrast to the whiteness that surrounded them. The strong, broad shoulders tapered down to a slim waist and Harry could see the other's hipbones and the V of skin that begged to the licked.

Growling, Edward ran his hands up the bare calves that were on either side of him and rested them in the back of the other's knees. Grinding up into the lithe body on top of him, Edward looked into Harry's dark eyes and asked for wordless permission for what he was about to do.

Harry had barley nodded when he felt the warm towel being removed from his body, and cold hands resting on his tan flanks. Moaning he allowed his free erection to grind into the soft knit of Edward's black pants and a small dark stain to show where the skin touched.

Edward flipped them over so that he was on top with his clothed thighs between Harry's spread legs. Smirking, Edward stared down into the dazed green eyes below him as he ground his hips onto the withering body beneath him. Watching that lithe body arch into him was almost enough to make him lose control right then and there, but he was trying so hard to control his strength. Edward knew that one small slip would crush the fragile human body underneath him, and that would tear him apart.

Leaning up Harry caught the other's pink lips in a passionate kiss, hoping to knock the vampire out of his thoughts and make him _move_. Harry knew the dangers of being in bed with the super strong individual before him, and he couldn't care less. All that he cared about was the _feeling_ that he had at that moment, consequences be damned.

Sliding his arms around Edward's neck, Harry pulled the straining body closer, and started tugging at the vampire's belt. Breaking the kiss, Edward propped himself up on one arm and asked the one question that made Harry want to punch his undead lights out, "Are you sure about this?"

Harry rolled his eyes and placed a shaking hand on the other's cold face, "Edward. Sweetie. If you don't move I'm going to _kill_ you. YES, I'm sure about this. I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Watching his favorite crooked, Edward-grin shine, Harry thought his heart would burst when the other sat up to unbuckle his rather tight pants. Deft white fingers tortuously slid down the zipper as Harry started tugging at the sides of the pants. Frowning at Edward, Harry began to wonder if the vampire was trying to kill him with waiting.

"Please please please." Harry pouted at his grinning boyfriend, "See what you've turned me into! I'm a big puddle of Harry-goo! I'm freaking begging here!"

Finally giving in Edward slid his pants and boxers off and tossed them to the floor. Once again settling himself between his impatient lovers thighs, Edward allowed their hard, naked cocks to touch for the first time.

For the first time in his extremely long life, Edward felt another person's warm flesh underneath him, and he had to admit that with it being his little mate it made everything so much better. Hearing his mate moaning and thrusting up into him was pure heaven, and he wished for it to never stop. Harry wrapped his slim strong thighs around the vampire's waist and his arms around the other's strong shoulders completely wrapping himself around his lover.

Harry knew that this was all going too fast, he knew that they needed to stop, but damnit it felt good and why can't he be just a hormonal teenage boy and grind his boyfriend to death? Pulling his mouth away from Edwards, Harry gasped for breath as the vampire licked and nipped on his exposed throat, while continuing his thrusting.

"Oh God!" The brunet whispered in a needy voice as he felt himself nearing his release. "Don't stop! Please don't ever stop!"

Edward growled low in his throat as he bit down on the sensitive flesh of his lover's neck, knowing it was going to leave a mark, and definitely not caring what anyone else thought about it. His thrust became clumsy as they both neared the end, slick hard cocks rubbing back and forth causing amazing friction between their needy bodies. Groaning, Edward gripped Harry's hair tightly and fused their mouths back together, as they reached their climaxes mutually.

Panting, Harry pulled his mouth from Edwards and allowed his shaking arms to drop from around his beloved's strong shoulders and his legs to fall limply back to the sweaty bed. Edward buried his face in his lover's neck and panted for unneeded breath. The bronze haired vampire panted out, "That was pretty amazing."

"I completely agree and now it's sleepy time." Harry murmured as his big green eyes closed in exhaustion, and his sweaty chest heaved.

Edward chuckled softly and brushed the black and white bangs back from his sleeping boyfriends forehead before planting a soft kiss to the humans scarred skin. Slipping from the warm bed, Edward walked into the bathroom, and wiped the drying spunk from his stomach. Still with a goofy smile on his handsome face, the vampire grabbed another washcloth and went to wipe down his sleeping beauty before crawling back into the bed to watch his new favorite past time.

AN: Ha well this is my first journey into the sexual fanfiction world. How did I do? Was it any good or should I just stick to the basics? Anyway be sure and leave me a little ditty about whatcha thought.


End file.
